New Title
by bramoss
Summary: What would happen if Luffy was an abandoned little kid and was raised alone in the streets? Join Luffy as he becomes part of a mafia family..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all! This is my very first fanfiction so I know it's going to be somewhat bad but I hope that changes in the future. Feel free to write any review or follow it or add it to your favorites lmfao. I'll try to update this as soon as possible (It'll probably take longer for me). And also pm me or add it to the review if I make a mistake somewhere.**

* * *

A lonely playground was sitting on top of a hill that could let you see the outline of the city as well as the stars that were lighting up the dark sky. No movement happening but only one and it was the swing set, in this case the playground wasn't so lonely after all. An abandoned little boy sat on the swing sets minding his own business.

A pair of owlish eyes stared up at the sky, observing each star that twinkled down on Earth, as if time never mattered. The owner of the eyes slowly turned his head towards the ground, looking down at his bare feet as a gush of a soft breeze hit his hair. His lips turning into a thin line, not so happy about what he's looking at. Each foot had at least scratches and dirt due to the lack of proper shoes. He then sighed and got of the swing set as he picked up his old sneakers off the ground.

The kid stood at 4'11", with raven greasy and messy hair going in all directions. The looks he wasn't very proud of himself, he's very scrawny and short. Not only that but he was dirty, smelly, and covered with bruises. When you're a street rat (dubbed from people) you have to know when to defend yourself from anyone. He's seven soon to be eight with his birthday on the way (how does he know, I don't know.)

For all what he knows is that he's been out in the streets at a young age, not once did he ever questioned it.

Once the boy was walking away from the playground he made sure to carry his little backpack that had his name "Luffy" written on it. Luffy walked

through the lone street with less lights shining though, he should have stayed somewhere that was safe.

"I really do need to find a place to stay.." he mumbled through his lips, not really wanting anything to hear what he was saying. He soon finds out he was heading towards a forest and made no run from that, which then he got a flashlight out of his backpack. "An adventure!" He giggled to himself as he maneuvered through the branches.

He shined the flashlight at every object that stood in the way of his path. He was hoping he'll find those Three Horned Beetles! All the things e could do with them, like having them battle each other! Sadly it's too dark to spot any at the moment so he continued to walk longer.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, Luffy was growing tired and bored since he didn't find anything at all, will probably because it was dark. Oh well.

Luffy then begin to walk into a random direction (that would get him out). He then pouted when he started to see more trees instead of fields that were awaiting for his view. The more he walked, the more his eyes grew more and more tired. His flashlight had been long forgotten at some point on his adventure, which gave an advantage for his eyes to shut down.

At this point he doesn't even know if he's sleepwalking or not but all he knows is that he bumped into someone hard, which caused a rush of pain coming down under his left eye.

"You think you could get away from Doffy? Huh?!" A ferocious voice surrounded around a forest.

"No and I don't give a flying rat's ass, yoi."

The owner of the ferocious voice grew more enraged with the way he was being treated.

"I'll have you know, Doffy and Kaido will always have my back!"

"Right, will Caesar Clown give me a name and I'll try to spare your worthless life, yoi." The other unfamiliar voice gave a mock smirk to Caesar.

That pissed Caesar even more than that time when someone played him. He'll be damned if this guy is telling him to sell out his bosses, like he'll ever have the power to disobey powerful mafia groups. He tried backing away from the intruder but his back ended up hitting a tree.

"You can tell your sorry little ass boss that I'm not selling out Kaido or Doffy!" Caesar bit his lip at the end of his little tantrum, he knew why this man came to him and what his mafia leader wants from him.

The other person stared straight through Caesar Clown and pulled out a .44 magnum pistol.

"I hope we see each other sometime or maybe even in hell." He smiled at the end and pointed the gun at Caesar.

* * *

"It's your turn to hide the body dumbass, yoi." The owner of the unfamiliar voice put his left hand into his back pocket with a bored expression.

The said name, sharply turned his head towards the other voice. "Marco, don't be stingy, we all know you like getting your hands dirty! So that's why you should do it!" The "dumbass" grinned widely at Marco without a second notices. Marco stood there, not really caring what his partner was saying to him, all he knew was they had to hide the body somewhere. "Well, one of us has to do it. And may I need to remind you that I already did the most graphic part of our mission, Thatch, yoi." Marco sharply glared at his partner, trying to make his point.

Thatch sighed while crossing his arms together, he already knew Marco would have come to that conclusion. "You owe me!" His bottom lip was sticking out, forming a childish pout on the grown man's face. He grabbed the shovel and began to dig a big hole that would fit a human body.

By the time he was at least finished, the sun had already set with a beautiful orange color that was filling up the sky.

He then dragged the body bag and placed in the hole gently with the help of his partner. "Ya know, we make a pretty good team."

Thatch gave Marco a thumbs up While giving him a mock grin. Marco sighed with his bored expression still on and begin to walk pass Thatch, "let's go before someone comes." They begin to walk at the same direction they came into the forest.

This forest that both men were in seemed lonely, no logged cabin in site (which was a good thing since they were somehow burying a dead body) and especially they haven't really encountered any animals. Both men already came up to a conclusion that this land was owned and the owner didn't like visitors.

What seemed like eternally, both men couldn't at least find the way out to this damn forest. And darkness was soon decorating the sky as stars was following along. "Pass me a flashlight, yoi." Marco instructed as his hand was in a ready motion to grab it.

As soon as the flashlight was in his possession, he shined it all around them making sure they wouldn't end up in the bottom of a cliff or eat eaten alive (most likely that won't happen).

As both men continued walking they could hear bushes shaking or sticks being stepped on. This made Thatch get his hunting knife out and got his arm in a good position to kill. On the other hand, Marco reached out for his 9mm pistol out of his inside pocket of his tax suit.

"Oi, Marco." Thatch calmly and surprisedly whispered Marcos name to get his attention. " I'll go around while you stay in front to take down this son of a bitch in one shot." He grinned as he made his way around the trees and bushes.

Once Marco got in position, his finger was already on the trigger, he made a whistling signal for Thatch.

As Thatch was walking to a certain tree he swore he felt something pass him.

Not only that but his knife was stuck to something, he could feel the pressure under that knife.

An animal.

The first thing that came to his mind was an animal. He could feel thick liquid running down his left hand.

Blood.

He slides the knife off and all he hears were silent whimpers.

"Marco I think it was just an animal. I think I stabbed it and now there's whimpers I hear." He sighed, that made him think of a perfect strategy to kill someone that has no sense of direction or danger in general.

Meanwhile Marco put his gun away as he tried to make his way towards Thatch. This made him shined the flashlight all around his area until he found a certain man standing with such a great distance between them.

"That took ya awhile." When Marco came close enough to hear that he signed and shined the flashlight at his partner who looked totally happy.

When Marco lowered his arm he caught a glance of a small body on the ground. Which widen his eyes enough to get the others attention. "Wha-"

The other man turned his head towards the ground before he could ever complete his word.

"Holy shit.."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm trying to update pretty fast lmfao. Thank you to those who are reading this, it means a lot and I'm trying not to miss it up. By the way sorry about the break lines, but I kinda need to have a lot. Also I'm slowly speeding the pace for this sorry for a good reason!

* * *

As Luffy collided with the unknown person he fell down on the ground, scraping his hands and knees.

As for the sharp pain it still was continuing to make its presence known, which made Luffy reach up to touch the source of all his pain as he kept his eyes close the whole time. Oh how he could feel warmth there and thick liquid, that he already knew was blood…

Blood.

So much blood pouring out.

Tears were beginning to collide with the blood.

Oh Luffy could hear background voices but couldn't make sense who it belonged to. In fact, this all didn't make sense to him. One second he was walking and having his adventure then the next second he's bleeding while there's strangers behind him. Oh how he wished he stayed on that lovely swing set where no one would bother him or worse stab him.

He bit his lip as hard as he could, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't know whether to turn around and try to talk to those strangers or start running. But he does know he should get out of there before hell breaks lose.

He lets a few seconds pass by before he musters all his strength to stand up and open his eyes, in the process he could see light shining.

He moved his hands to shed away the light from his poor eyes that were hurting from crying as he took a step forward. With that momentum, it encouraged him to move past all of this as his tiny legs moved as he ran at a different direction.

When he came to a complete stop, he turned his aching head back and found nothing but darkness. He silently thanked god (for no reason) for not being killed during this night.. and that he's alone at the minute.

That is until he felt a hand grab his ankle.

* * *

Caesar Clown can't believe he got humiliated again as if he's a joke!  
In the first place why was he ever alone if his damn partner was to suppose to guard him and keep an eyes where he goes!

" _I hope we see each other sometime or maybe even in hell_."

That cocky bastard will sure get what's coming for him especially for handcuffing him into a fucking tree root and holding captive an important ally to the biggest mafia gangs. Oh how he wishes to see those idiot's mafia family burn to crisp.

" _If you ever need the key it'll be here next to you on this branch. But I say the interesting part is seeing you struggle to get the key, yoi_."

"I'll kill that bastard myself! Shuroror!"

He sighed and looked up at the sky, darkness will soon decorate it as the stars will twinkle for light while the moon was nowhere to be found.

What seemed for like "ages" he started to hear bushes rattle, twists snapping, and oh god did they return back for him?

A shadow came out of hiding, from some bushes that were right next to him. In fact the shadowy figure that was walking slowly, surprised him due to its height but never mind he'll do anything to get out of these hand cuffs. He'll be damn if he lets those fucking sons of the infamous Whitebread drag him to their headquarters and be captive for eternity!

He grabbed onto the ankles of the figure and hoped this person was an idiot that would get him out before he could explain his situation.

"Get me out of here!"

His voice came out more as yell than anything else and he's that desperate enough to get back to Doffy.

"Let go of me."

All Caesar can make of the voice was that it sounded shaky and weak, as if it was a defenseless poor child which right now that was an advantage.

"I can protect you if you free me!"

The figure, child, stopped moving and can tell the head moving towards his direction. "The key is above me, on a branch." He pointed up and waited a while until he saw the child find the key.

Click.

Finally he was free and out of those damn bastards reach (actually until he reaches Doffy), but he couldn't be happier than fooling people. He got up and looked around, making sure no was near them.

"I'll help you get out of here but.. please stop my blood." The child spoke, which startled him almost forgetting he was there.  
Caesar was debating whether to leave that brat or use it as his navigation out of this damn forest.

"Show me."

The child or per say, he, got a flashlight out and boy was Caesar in for a surprise. The fresh cut was widely opened with blood oozing out Which made it hard to see how big the cut was. With this much blood lost, the kid should have a least should be unconscious.  
Damn Law getting medical procedures stuck in his head, he's a goddamn scientist that doesn't give a shit about what Law says. He should have at least switched partners with someone else in the family before this happened.

Caesar sighed and knew he had to hurry before he gets into more trouble with the idiot bastards. He backed away from the kid and balled his fist. He sighed and gave a hard punch to the kids face.

Once the kid was out cold he began to break the hand cuffs in order to get a pointy piece to use as a needle. He then started pulling apart his jacket to get thread..

* * *

"Marco what the hell should we do?! I have never hurt a child ever in my life!" Thatch shoved Marco into a nearby tree, and began to panic at the moment. Like fuck, it could have been something else but no it had to be a god damn child. Oh how he hates himself right now, but before he could do anything the little boy was long gone for _good_..

Thatch moved away from Marco and took several steps where the boy used to be on the ground. "Thatch this isn't our problem anymore. We need to take Caesar back to Oyaji before we worry him even more." Marco crossed his arms together and waited for his brother (partner)'s response. He could careless about the child but again who knows what that boy had heard or seen. He shook his head and buried that thought, right now he has to be thinking straight unlike the other person in front of him.

On the other hand, Thatch was having inter conflict with himself, all of this doesn't make sense but he knew Marco was right. Family comes before anything else, which then he came back to his senses. This day would be remembered as he broke his vow for the first time since years back..

"Okay, let's go."

Thatch took the lead the whole walk to get back that clown of a scientist. The air around them was still tense and that made Marco sigh, this wasn't to happen on this easy job assignment. The sky was now turning into a beautiful sunrise color, he had never noticed how long d a night they had.

When both men approached the spot _where_ Caesar is suppose to be at. "What the fuck!" Came out on both mouths, like fuck. Marco knew the key was far from Caesar's reach and especially out of his sight. Or maybe someone helped him like the boy they ran into, Marco wasn't sure if they're working together since Doflamingo always hires children to do his dirty jobs.

"Oi, Marco! Are you listening to me?" Marco was far into his mind until a certain someone let him escape it, which then he turned his head. "We need to leave now and just tell Oyaji that completed half of our job." Thatch was running out of options to do at the moment. This day was officially a hella lost to his pride but also ruined his life. How is going to face his _father_ when he can't even stop struggling against his actions.

* * *

Luffy woke up feeling pain all over his face and itchiness eating him up. Last thing he remembered was running and then.. talking to someo-

"It's about time you woke up, I thought that you actually died." Luffy slowly sat up and was trying to comprehend the situation right now. "Wha-" his word for cut off due to a inpatient person. "No time to ask questions, now take me out of this damn forest before I kill you myself unlike those idiot bastards that never finished their job I presume."

The strangle man stood up in front of him as if he's superior to him, what ever happened last night must have pissed this man. Luffy nodded his head, making everything clear to the man, of course he wasn't an idiot he could tell the man belongs to a mafia gang (or maybe even a mafia family). Living on the streets can teach you a lot of things especially the infamous people on the black market. So now he has to change the rules up and allow himself to live.

Both of them start walking as Luffy took the lead and the other followed. "The names Luffy." He stated clearly and just wanted to start a conversation since he currently has no clue where he's going, all he wanted was to find some Three Horned Beetles and maybe continue his adventure. Before he could do that he has to know what happened before everything turned black. "what happened last night?" He blunted out without thinking.

Oh how Caesar loves answering questions, he rolls his eyes and stays silent for a couple minutes until he finally starts to explain what he did to the boy, Luffy, and how the boy owes him big time.

After what seemed a fair amount of time they spent in the forest they're beginning to find tree clearings which meant they're nearing the end.

"Say, didn't you run into two other men in the forest?" Caesar curiously asked which only meant the two bastards wanted something from this brat.

Luffy then nodded his head.

"What did they wanted from you?" His follow up question made Luffy think, but can't say why they wanted. "I can't say, but I did hear them talk about something."

Luffy's sentence made Caesar freeze, if he takes this brat to Doffy then maybe it'll benefit them with information on Whitebread. Oh how he found a trump card. When he returns he'll be sure that Doffy will gladly accept that brat as long as he played his cards right. "And what was their conversation?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side and thought for a while until his face was turning a soft red. Ah! Something about power and war. Before Luffy could say anything, he looked beyond them a bit and smiled. "Looks like we made it out. Shishishi-ow" He gently touched his left cheek, relieving the itching mess and pain but had a smile on the whole time. "I'll tell you what, if you give me somewhere to stay at then I'll gladly tell you their conversation."

Ah, how Caesar loves how smart he is. "I'll gladly take you somewhere _safe_."

Both came a complete stop when they reached a parking-lot that was a distance away from the forest. Which then Caesar then began to hijack a car that was the closest to them. Off they go when they hopped onto the car.

"Where are we going?" Luffy stared owlishly at Caesar (which freaked him out), which made him clutch onto the wheel anxiety. "Oi brat. Don't talk." Those magic words made Luffy quiet as if he's used to it, he closed his eyes for _awhile_ and soon was wide awake.

"We're here." Was all he heard. How long was the trip? Luffy wondered to himself as he heard a seat belt unbuckling.

When he got out of the car he wasn't expecting this.. In front of him was a beautiful, and elegant mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating recently! School has gotten me trapped w/ studying lmfao. Anyways I did this chapter longer to make up for it

* * *

"I swear he's butter to us." Thatch swirled around in his chair with a pout forming his face. "One minute he's with us and the next minute he's gone! Why does he have to be so slippery?" He threw his arms up being too dramatic as his ice cream fell is actually being honest about this. Caesar Clown wasn't too easy to find and capture since he was heavily protected.

Ever since they lost Caesar (which was a few days ago), they decided to stay somewhere for a while before they report back to their father. What has gotten their attention for the most time was the in counter with the strange little boy. Random questions just kept eating them up. Who could be the boy, was he working with Caesar or was he following them the whole time? Who knows, since both him and Caesar had probably escaped together.

Marco looked down at his ice cream as if it was foreign. Normally after being assigned to a big mission, Marco would come back with a smile for success. Now it was the total opposite and it's eating Marco up completely. Oh how he should have killed Caesar from the beginning, that would have saved him and Thatch a lot of time. Instead of sitting down inside of a ice cream shop brainstorming on where Caesar could be hiding before he returns to Doflamingo.

"I said are you going to finish that?"

Marco turned his head towards Thatch with his usual blank expression, as he shook his head. That single monition made Thatch reach for the ice cream.

"Still thinking about earlier, huh?" Thatch said as he shoved a big spoon of ice into his mouth.

"Yes. I just don't want the same thing that happened to Roger, happen to us, yoi." That significant detail made Thatch sadden as he looked past Marco.

"Don't say nonsen-" He felt vibrations going through his pocket which of course made him fish out his phone.

"Thatch speaking."

"Thatch, where in hell are you and Pineapple Head at?! You know I would have called earlier but I just got back from an assignment. But anyways everyone says you haven't came back yet."

And of course both men forgot about their fire tempered friend/brother.

"We couldn't talk right now Ace. How about you call later?"

"You can't just sa-"

Thatch sighed, as he puts his phone back into his pocket.

"You know how he gets when someone ignores him, yoi."  
Marco chuckled, he was glad that at least someone took away the tense aura.

Ace, is their youngest brother so far in their family. He first joined a couple years ago which from there everyone started to accept him as a younger sibling.

"Yeah yeah. I feel like we shouldn't tell anyone besides Oyaji. All I hope that no one starts a war just yet."

Marco nodded his head, agreeing with him.

After a while both men left the shop and started walking around the city they were currently at.  
When they turned the corner, both saw something unexpected.

There in the corner was a young man, dressed completely like a class man with a top hat. He appears to be around his late teens, with a slight scar running on his left side of his face. He's holding a poster that had "missing" as the title, as his eyes search for hope of any news.

What got Marcos but what got their attention was the face of the child that is in the poster.

Oh boy, we're they in for a surprise both thought as they approached the young man.

"Have you seen this boy?" The young man held a poster straight at their faces.

What appear on the poster was the young boy they encountered a few days ago in the forest. The boy that is probably working for Caesar. The boy that probably lost his innocence at a young age. Marco thought as he kept examining the damn poster that kept reminding him of why he's not home yet.

"So you haven't yet? "

The voice sounded so familiar but yet mysterious to Marco as he tried putting together on where that voice had been heard.

"Sadly, we haven't yet." Thatch replied instead as he read Marcos presence.

The young man's face expression changed as he sighed. "What a shame, take this poster in case you actually do spot him. My information is on here." He gave the poster to Marco as he was taking his left.

"So what are you to this kid?"  
Marco said as he was reading down the information from the poster. The young man stopped walking and gave a mock smile in return. "Sadly, I can't say yet."

Ah, that fucker copied me.  
Thatch thought and mentally flipped this guy off, in reality Thatch didn't really want to start anything with a stress Marco on his side.

"Can you at lest tell us your name?"

"Sabo. It's Sabo." With that the young man left at a different direction from them.

Both clueless men turned to face each other and shrugged.

"That cocky bastard reminds of someone."

Marco nodded his head, agreeing with his brother. "Let's just head back home. I got a feeling that Oyaji will have more information than us."

With that both drove off to home.

* * *

"Welcome, Caesar Clown." A young woman wearing a servant costume stood in front of the whole mansion awaiting them while smoking a cigarette.

Caesar was the first one out of the car, soon Luffy followed his action.

"Where is Doffy?! I was expecting him to be the first one to greet me" He was finally looking forward to seeing the young master

The unpleasant days Caesar had spent with the idiot bastards had been a significant loss of time , since he's working on a very important project for Doffy and Kaido at the moment.

"Young Master has an important meeting at the moment. He asked everyone not to bother him." The young woman crossed her arms as her eyes scanned the little boy besides Caesar.

Luffy on the other hand, tried avoiding her glares. Everything what he just went through kept playing in his head as if he's dreaming and right now he doesn't need someone making him feel uncomfortable by sending glares at his direction.

"Baby Five, do you understand how much I just went through?!" He threw his arms up, trying to make his point clear.

"Yes of course. We searched for you everywhere, especially in each laboratory."

"Well, two god damn Whitebread family members had kidnapped me! Worse of all I was going to die!"

"How in the hell did you get kidnapped by them?"

Boy does Caesar have a long story for the young master.

She thought as she blew a cloud of smoke in front of Caesar.

"That's a story for another time but I got some information about the Whitebread Family." The mischief grin he had on his face reminded him of how much power the Donquixote Family have compare to any other mafia family/gang.

"This brat is the key to taking down the damn Whitebread Family." Caesar put a hand on Luffy's shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze making sure he'll react to it.

Luffy did react by taking a step back while looking up at Caesar.

Meaning a shock Baby Five stood there with her mouth agape, her cigarette long gone onto the ground. "Why didn't you say that at the beginning?! Com' on let's go." She reached forward to catch hold of one of the boys hands, once she did she started to run towards the mansion.

By the time Luffy was inside, the strange lady was still holding his right hand tightly. They kept passing many fancy looking rooms that was beyond Luffy's imagination. Everything seemed so elegant, rich and beautiful too bad he didn't have anything like that in his life. What was getting more of his attention was the strange looking people living inside. To him it reminded him of a circus.

"Baby Five slow down." A rather larger figure stood in front of both of them. Luffy had long stopped his imagination going since he could not even guess what these people are.

"Buffalo, is the young Master still in his meeting?"

The said name nodded his head. Which made Baby Five run at a different direction along with Luffy.

When both of them came to a complete stop, they were standing outside a beautiful cream doors that had angels designed on them.

Baby Five knocked on the door then reached for one of the knobs. She definitely knows how the results would turn out if she would just come in but right now it's an emergency. She turned the knob which then followed up by the door opening. Once the door was opened she pulled Luffy towards her when she entered.

What Luffy first saw was darkness, no source of light expect the fireplace. Two chairs were in front of it while a person was standing next to one, he couldn't really see anything else.

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting Young Master but there appears to be an emergency."She bowed as a figure stood up from a chair that the other person was standing by.

As it approaches them, Luffy could feel his heart beating faster as it if would jump out of his chest. Oh how he badly misses that playground, that one he should have stayed and would have been away from this right now.

When the figure got close enough Luffy could see a feather like coat.

He swears he feels like standing in front of a giant only a feathered one.

Oh how Doflamingo enjoys his meetings with his friendly alley, Sir Crocodile.

They both sat in luxurious chairs that were in front of the fireplace.

"I sent Law to fetch me some updates on my customers." Doflamingo grinned widely as his sunglasses reflected the fire.

Doflamingo currently is infamous on the black market which his family, The Donquixote, stands alongside with him. In order for him to protect his family he works alongside with the world government. He's quite the drug lord with such a big reputation throughout the world but what makes up his whole reputation is due to him working for Kaido. Doflamingo is a man that doesn't just deal with drugs but with transplant organs as well.

Kaido is a dangerous person with twice the reputation that a person will ever have. He's such infamous on the black market that he's considered an emperor along with three other people.  
along with three other people.  
He got caught a few times on his trips with the military of each countries he would go to. None could hold him too long, his escapes are usually fast and quick. Some people consider Kaido to be a beast of his own kind others call him strongest creature of the world

Basically what Kaido does is hires anyone that'll get him and his mafia members drugs but not just any daily drugs, but the most wildest. He also does illegal extraordinary projects on people which is why he has Doflamingo working for him.

"Is that why I came here for?" Crocodile blew a puff of smoke towards Doflamingo's way.

On the other hand, Sir Crocodile isn't a lunatic like Doflamingo dealing with transplant organs and a bunch of crazy shit like experimenting people. He's a rather more classic person with his organization, Baroque Works.  
In order to keep his organization away from any prison Crocodile decided to work alongside with the World Government.  
His speciality is smuggling drugs into the United States or in any country in general.

No of course! You're always so serious." Doflamingo started to laugh as he hit his old friend Crocodile on his back.

"Then let's get to business. I don't have a lot of time you know." He blew his last smoke as he put out his cigar.

"Whitebread has made his move already. I don't intend to let him do whatever he wants to my customers and especially buy them over us!" He slammed his fist on the chair's arms, what made him even more angrier is the fact that his customers are leaving him.

"How does that involve me?"

"I'm getting there, relax." Doflamingo took a deep breathe as he stood up from his chair, taking his feather coat off which this always makes him feel like he's in power.

"I have a proposal. I'm not a man who asks for assistance on anything but I need some at the moment." He stood still for moment to wait and see if he got Crocodile's attention.

Which Crocodile had a small surprise face, which that gave Doflamingo the cue to continue on.

"If you do accept it, then I'll share some of the profit I get on my money makers. What do you say?"

Crocodile put a hand under his chin, thinking about this proposal. He could definitely benefit from the money he'll get from this. But he knows too good how Doflamingo is when he presents any proposal. Well as long as his men don't do insane shit then he's in.

"I accept."

"Ah good!" He clapped his hands together as his a grin decorated his face. "Rosinante would be glad too you know. He was the one who came up with this proposal." His pocket started to vibrate with that he started to fish out for his phone.

"Speak of the devil." With that it was his cue to pick up Rosinante, his brother.

Crocodile sat in silence as Doflamingo's voice echoed throughout the whole time. Times like this, wants him to stay back at his mansion and do nothing.

After a while, Doflamingo had ended his phone call due to discussing important details about his proposal and plots.

For what seemed an eternal, their discussion had ended which Crocodile ended up standing up next to Doflamingo, while he sat down.

The room fell into silence until there was a knock then followed by a knob being turned.

Footsteps could be heard, as they echoed loudly as both men faced the fireplace.

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting Young Master but there appears to be an emergency."

Doflamingo begin to stand up as he kept facing the fireplace, making no moment of facing somewhere else.

 _What could be the emergency that has Baby Five like this?_

Ohh boy was he into a surprise about this.

As he's approaching Baby Five he swear he sees a little boy right next to her. Could he be her next husband that she dearly loves? He shook his head and came to a complete stop.

"And what is this emergency?

" He changed his vice into a colder tone, making sure that she'll get the message

"We have a way of taking down Whitebeard."

With that, it was Crocodile's cue to get up and walk towards them. "What do you mean?" He inquired.

Baby Five sent him a glare instead of replying back.

"Go on Baby Five. And explain this brat that is right next to you." Doflamingo said as he crossed his arms, he really wants to know what the hell she's up to.

"I don't know the details but Caesar said that this boy is the key to take him down."

"Caesar's back?" After this Doflamingo needs a long ass drink.

"Yes and he can explain you all of this right now."

"Go fitch him." He dismissed Baby Five which she started to go.

The boy stood there, eyes following Baby Five's movement as she left.

"Sit brat." Doflamingo demanded as he took a seat as well.

"I want you to explain to me why in fucks sake you're the key to taking down Whitebeard. You don't seem important enough to be carrying strong information about someone big." Doflamingo crossed his arms, as he leaned back on the chair. Crocodile had to agree with the lunatic bird bastard (he's referring to Doflamingo) on this one.

The boy took a seat next to Doflamingo, as his eyes change every direction that lead to his attention. The final spot was Doflamingo himself and Crocodile.

"Luffy. My name is Luffy."  
He finally decided to open up his mouth, which he hopes whoever these people are they'll just stay away from him.

"So he talks." Crocodile pulled another cigar out of his coat as well as a lighter.

"Are you working for someone? Or better who are you working for, street rat?" Doflamingo placed his hands on each side of the chair, as smoke covered up the room from Crocodile's cigar.

Luffy kept staring at them, thinking whether to tell them anything or just keep his mouth shut until that clown shows up. He finally decided to keep his mouth shut especially since he didn't like that nickname.

Minutes had passed, it almost seems like an eternity waiting for an answer.

"Speak brat before I make you to."

Doflamingo's voice began to raise, he had enough of his patience. After what has happened to him so far is something he doesn't what to repeat ever again.

Boy did that gave Luffy a scare. He hesitated on saying a word since this is his first time getting in real trouble with a mafia family.

"I do-"

Luffy got interrupted by the door opening and loud voices coming closer.

"Doffy! It's good to see you again!"

Caesar Clown entered the door with Baby Five tailing behind him. He had "tears" falling with a huge smile covering most of his face.

Doflamingo got up from his seat, as he put his coat on. And began to move towards Caesar's way.

"Caesar where the fuck were you for the past days?"

"Doffy it was terrible! Two damn idiots from the Whiteboard Family kidnapped me!"

Oh boy did this almost make Doflamingo's heart skip a beat.

A few veins began to pop out of Doflamingo's forehead. Oh now he's way past furious and probably beyond that.

"Crocodile go tell your men to get ready. Baby Five go gather the family together for a meeting."

Baby Five understood the situation as she nodded her head and left.

Crocodile just stared at him as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He knew he should have brought Daz Bones with him.

Usually when Crocodile goes out he would have Daz Bones, his most trusted man from Baroque Works and ranked number one out of anyone, join him.

Doflamingo turned to face Luffy as he stood straight and tall, making a message clear to him.

"You street rat, need to fucking explain why you have information about that fucking Old Man. Now!"

He snapped his fingers together as silence filled the room expect for Crocodile's voice, since he was on the phone.

Luffy hesitantly nodded his head,

 _whoever this Whitebeard person is, he better watch out_

Luffy thought as he moved his shaky hands to stand up. His left cheek still burned from the other night and he thought that was bad enough but no, he was definitely wrong.

Who knows what there people could do to him, probably kill him. Which now he's probably digging a deeper hole for his grave.

"I-I overhead some people talking about-"


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy got interrupted due to someone grabbing him by the neck, he could feel the pressure that is making it hard for him to get a word out or even oxygen.

"At least let him finish before you do that." Crocodile was by then done calling his subordinates when Luffy is being choked.

Doflamingo added more pressure to Luffy's neck as he grinned wickedly. "I know you're going to tell me bullshit lies. Test me, I dare you."

Luffy reached over for his throat, wanting to fight back before his time is up. But it was no use, he can definitely tell who's the strongest person standing in this room.

"You're going to kill your only key to taking down Whitebeard." Crocodile got another cigar out of his coat and lit it up. While his eyes staring deeply at that brat as he kept his blank less face, he could definitely see blue and purple forming all around the brat's neck.

"Give me another reason to keep this rotten street rat alive." Doflamingo loosen a bit on his grip but not the entire thing.

"Are you in need of another young assassin?" Crocodile inquired, making sure that he'll get that bird bastard's attention.

"Care to explain?" Doflamingo finally lost interest in the street rat and threw him onto the floor.

Luffy begins to have a coughing fit since he's trying take deep breaths, making sure every ounce of oxygen would be inside of his nose and mouth.

"Have you ever realized that you keep on calling him a street rat."

"You want to be next?" Doflamingo is beyond done with bullshit, Whitebeard had already pissed the flying shit out of him and he's done being fooled.

"Let me finish bird bastard. Since he doesn't have anywhere to go, you could train him to become your personal assassin or a spy. Unlike the one you already have." He blew a puff of smoke out and grinned for the first time since he came here

"You can even use him infiltrating through the Whitebeard Family."

Doflamingo put a hand under his chin, thinking about this. He could have a street rat work as a rat since he was born for this job. Plus during that process he can definitely benefit by having methods of taking down each commanders before Whitebeard himself.

"Since you're making good points why don't you train the rat yourself?" Doflamingo said as moved his sunglasses up (making it like a headband) and away from his face.

"I insist, you can do it."

"For fucks sake, I'm going to be in charge of something important at the moment. So I leave this as your responsibility."

Crocodile sighed and knew this was going to happen, Doflamingo sure has to be fucking stubborn.

Luffy on the other hand was trying to get his breathing back to normal and staying conscious. Oh how he was so close to death's door, that alone was a cue for him, saying he needs to get away from them.

"Then I'm taking leave." Crocodile began to walk towards true door then paused. "My men will be here in about a week. Don't do something stupid."

Doflamingo dismissed that, he's the one in charge so he doesn't give a flying ratass about how much men would survive on their mission he'll assign them.

"Oh one last thing. Deliver this boy back to my estate in a few hours." He pointed back to Luffy who was still on the floor keeping his eyes open from closing.

All Luffy was basically doing was staring at that Caesar the whole time. Not really sure if he should envy him for sleeping peacefully, where no one payed attention to him.

Caesar had fallen asleep, on one of the couches that was on the back of the room, since no one asked for any of his opinions about anything.

There was a moment silence as no said anything until Doflamingo sat down again for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Making me do shit instead of yourself." Doflamingo mumbled while putting his sunglasses back to their original spot.

"On your way out tell one of my guards to come in." He sat up straight while having his arms crossed which made Crocodile roll his eyes.

"Before you leave, tell me. Why are you trying to protect this _boy_."

Oh how he hated that he used boy instead of rat or street rat or any other word in general to describe the filthy, it brought such venomous taste to his mouth.

Before Crocodile could take a step outside of the room he turned around and kept eye contact with Doflamingo.

"Who even said I was protecting the brat? I was thinking about future plans and how I'm going to survive with you being involved in my life."

And with that, Crocodile left the room.

Tch.

Doflamingo clicked his tongue.

A fellow guard came in just as Doflamingo acknowledged the presence of him.  
"Take that filth and do what you must to deliver him to Crocodile's estate."

"Yes Young Master."

Luffy on the other hand heard every word from the order. Where the hell is he going? Is it too late to run out and go back to the playground from the beginning?

Before he could move a muscle, the guard walked up to him and pulled out his gun. The first thing his instincts was telling him was run. Get the hell out of there and away from these lunatics.

But it was too late when he felt pain burst through his head which knocked him out cold.

"Very good, now leave."

Once both were gone Doflamingo went out in the balcony of the room and lit up a cigarette. Times like this brings up his memories of his childhood. Times that were meant to be buried under everything or are meant to be burnt to crisp.  
As he was too deep into thought he had forgotten that he had summoned every single family member.  
He never came back to reality until he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, as if it was ensuring him that everything will be okay. On cue Doflamingo turned his head towards the owner of the hand, which didn't surprise him who it was.

Rosinante had been standing behind his brother the whole time he was inside the meeting room. What worried him the most was how crucial his brother has been thinking in these mere minutes. Almost like that time when both of them tried getting over the accident that happened a while back. This alone brought shivers to his spine just thinking about it, which made him shake his head. He placed a hand on Doflamingo's shoulder to at least give him some comfort.

Which worked when Doflamingo turned around with a small ensuring smile plastered on his face. He then put out the cigarette and started walking into the room as it got everyone's attention.

"Let's get this meeting started. There's a lot to do."

The Donquixote Family consists of eighteen members including Caesar Clown, each with a specific occupation and reputation.

"Vergo, has Gran Tesoro said anything else about damn Whitebeard?"

Vergo, is Doflamingo's right hand, meaning he is trusted more than anyone in the family, and the second in command when Doflamingo himself isn't present in the family. His occupation at the moment is working undercover in the marines for the United States. He delivers news to Doflamingo whenever it involves their allies that are overseas or in general watching their backs.

Vergo shook his head while he fixed his glasses straight. "No but he did say something like how he heard rumors about Caesar being caught around his turf a while back."

"So, we're just letting them hear all this shit now?" The owner of this new voice crossed their arms together.

"Of course not Jora~. Have patience with the young master. " Another voice revealed themselves from the silent members.

Jora is control of the money that the family currently has and as well as she has her own personal little army within the Donquixote Family.

Jora turned around to face the certain person. "No one asked for your opinion Dellinger."

Dellinger on the other hand isn't as a big shot as everyone but is a combatant and officer for *Diamante's Army within the Family.

Dellinger faked a dramatic grasp and laughed at the end.

During the mean time Doflamingo was massaging his temples from a headache. As much as he loves Jora and Dellinger, he's tired of people ignoring his presence.

"Enough. We need to focus on where we're going to attack that bastard."

"Did the boy actually spit out information?" Baby Five walked closer towards where Doflamingo was at.

"Say, why and who was the boy with you Baby Five?" Buffalo curiosity asked as he folded his arms.

Unlike anyone, Baby Five is the assassin for the Donquixote Family while her partner Buffalo is the officer for *Pica's Army.

This piqued Rosinante's interest, it's not every single day that Baby Five acknowledges a single kid or even talks to them.

"Enough, we have business to deal with. Especially since Whitebeard has gone on buying every customer." Vergo said as he moved closer towards Doflamingo.

"Is that why you called this meeting?" Rosinante finally spoke, he wasn't quite sure why his brother would summon them all if they already knew that. Unless something advanced just popped out of nowhere.

"Uh yes. You're so intelligent Rosinante~" Doflamingo clapped his hands together as he began to grinned widely.

"Crocodile and myself came up with an arrangement that'll take down each commander of the Whitebeard Family and then Old Man Whitebeard himself."

It was silent for a couple seconds until everyone broke the silence with loud exclamations.

Oh how Doflamingo loves every single person's reaction at the moment.

* * *

Luffy woke up to darkness, pure darkness that it took him couple minutes to process everything

He couldn't tell where he was, no light source was there. But he could tell there was water dripping down to the floor since the room was too quiet and cold for his liking.

Right now it smelt like rotting corpses to him.

What bother him the most was that he couldn't feel his body or even move it.  
Almost as if his body has shut down except for his head.

What seemed an eternal, he heard some kind of door being opened. Light shined through the opening which brought up a shadow.

A shadow that Luffy didn't like the presence of it. It's like Luffy is staring at death himself.

"Looks like the kitten has woken up."

* * *

"Basically, these couple days were a wild goose chase." Thatch explained as he took a seat across from his father, Whitebeard.

"What do you want us to do, Oyaji?" Marco took a seat next to Thatch.

"He's probably back with him. Both planning out something." Whiteboard took a sip of his rum, that's currently in his hand.

Whitebeard, himself is a powerful and dangerous foe. He stands next to Kaido, in terms of power, wealth, connections and reputation.

The Whitebeard Family has a bigger reputation than the Donquixote Family, the reason for that is because of the commanders. The Whitebeard Family is divided, since there is a lot of people, with *sixteen commanders leading each division. Each division has their own little product project that they'll sell to the black market. The commanders are usually the one who go out and do the deals, that's why they're wanted in various countries.

"Shouldn't we investigate it?" Thatch inquired, while his face sadden a bit.

Marco nodded without saying anything, Thatch's question was more than enough.

"We are. That's why I'm going to call a meeting with all commanders." With that Whitebeard got up from his seat with the half emptied bottle of rum. "By the way, aren't you two going to talk to your siblings? They've been worried, especially that hot tempered one."

When Marco and Thatch reached the mansion both went straight to their father instead of stopping by and talking to each of their siblings.

Both were dismissed from their father's office room.

"Marco, I thought we decided to tell Oyaji about the little boy."

Marco and Thatch walked side by side each other, both were walking to the diner room. Since each of their sibling would be there due to being dinner time.

"Who knows really, if he freed Caesar. But best scenario is that he ran off somewhere and came upon that damn clown, yoi." Marco reached up to scratch his forehead and thought through scenarios in his head of Caesar escaping.

When they arrived at the diner room doors both inhaled some air before they reach over to open the door there was a sudden rush of pain bursting through their heads.

That gave them a cue to talk but they both couldn't due to pain spreading on their head. Which that made them nurse their head.

"That's for hanging up on me."

Ahh that familiar voice, that both had missed hearing.

"What the hell Ace." Marco was the first one to speak.

"What the hell yourself! You know I was really worried about you guys. Y'all never picked up any of my phone calls after that." Ace crossed his arms, like hell he'll let them do that to him. He takes his time and calls them but ends up being rejected.

"We were busy on our assignment. You know how hard it was!" Thatch dramatically threw his arms up.

Ace shrugged his shoulders, not really caring for the lame excuse.

"It wasn't hard. It was just complicated, yoi."  
Marco said and copied Ace's actions, which that ticked him off.

"Whatever. Anyways, your division was under me the whole time." Ace pointed at Marco while smirking. God did that send chills to Marcos back.

"What about mine?" Thatch asked while putting an arm around Ace.

"Izo was taking care of them." Ace said and tried getting Thatch off of him.

"Speaking of him, where is he, yoi?" Usually when Marco would get back from an assignment, Izo would be there to welcome him back (including his other siblings).

"He's probably out and about." Ace put sass on the end as an agreeing and nodding Thatch was on his side.

"Whatever anyway, we're called for a meeting, yoi." Marco rolled his eyes on the last part and knew pretty sure he'll get a headache from these two idiots.

And so, the three left off to the meeting.

When the three arrived not every sixteen commanders were present, which was normal since every commander has a different schedule.

"About Caesar." Whitebeard started off, he knew that his sons were probably feeling guilty for losing him.

"We don't ne-"

The doors to the meeting room opened with quite a lot of people standing outside with panic faces.

"Sorry to interrupt your important meeting Oyaji but there's.. something you should see for your own eyes."

Everyone inside of the meeting room automatically got up from their chairs and began to follow everyone.

When they got outside they didn't expect to see this at all.

A car was on fire with dead bodies surrounding it. The worse part was that each body part had a tattoo, that symbolizes Whitebeard.

"What in fucks name.." Ace was the first one out of shock. "Who would... who in hell would be a monster?!" Ace balled his fist together as a few tears fell down his face.

Indeed that was all in their heads, not only that but how anyone would get in their protected property and _secretive_. Everyone looked up to their father, no one knew what to do during this situation. Nothing like this happened to them.

 _Who could have just entered their estate and set up a fire with dead bodies_

This only brought chills to Marcos spine as he was thinking about it

Oh how Whitebeard is beyond pissed, whoever chopped up his children he'll do the same to them or worse. He lost himself in a deep thought as he looked at the scenery, as his children were trying to put out the fire. Who could have killed his children and tear apart their own bodies, this brought great sadness and new emotions.

Whitebeard then looked down at his fellow sons that were bothered by this situation.

"Make sure the fire doesn't burn the bodies completely. I want to bury them properly." Whitebeard spoke softly, not enough to scared or interrupt anyone's mind from thinking.

Everyone nodded their heads but showed no other movement besides the ones that were helping.

* * *

"I actually did not find him."

An unknown voice spoke as its voice echoed throughout its surroundings.  
Almost like that certain someone was on the phone.

"That will most certainly cause conflict, if he is not found."

An enigmatic voice spoke on the other line.

"What am I advice to do next?"

The person holding the phone gave it a squeeze before beginning to walk.

There was a moment of silence as wet footprints interrupted it.

"You know it's harder than it sounds. And I'm at the scene where The Whitebeard Family dubs it as "Caesar's Greatest Escape."

A hum instead responded on the other line.

"Maybe next time you should complain to Dragon, instead of me." The same person that hummed was beyond annoyed

"Or maybe you should have showed up and helped me."

"Sabo, you know that I'm a busy man at the moment. What you need is another assist."

The said name, mocked the hum from earlier.

"You know when to get my attention, Hack."

Sabo began to laugh at the end of his statement as he stopped walking.

All Hack did was sighed and waited patiently for his _associate_ to stop laughing.

"Anyways, you better resume your assignment before a _fire_ starts."

And with that Hack ended the calling.

Sabo stared down at his phone as if it was foreign. He blinked once then twice. Hack has never done this to him, all he can say now is how his assignment is probably affecting him.

He shrugged that off and resume walking.

Sabo was particularly walking in circles deep inside of a forest. He had no clue where everything happened and plus the sky was at its last moments of sunlight before darkness domains.

That is until he found broken handcuffs with dried blood

"Bingo."

He reached over to grab them with his gloved hand.

Even though the day before today it had rained, he thought there wouldn't be any evidence but until his luck found the handcuffs.

"Now, whose blood is this?"

Sabo whispered through his breathe. If he takes this back headquarters then he could definitely find out who's blood is on the handcuffs, but on the other hand it'll be a long trip which means he'll have to wait for a while.

He sighed and pulled out a bag to place the evidence away.

He then pulled out his phone and started dialing numbers.

"You're still undercover, right?"

"Not necessarily."

The other line responded, which made Sabo smile.

"We need to meet up as soon as possible."

Sabo's tone changed to serious, he needed to discuss something significant with this certain someone.

"I'll have that arranged."

The called ended on both lines which made Sabo sighed for the ten-thousand time. At least he'll meet with his associate pretty soon, there's important details that's going all around the black market and he sure as hell wants to discuss about it.

Sabo reached over his bag for a flashlight, the night sky had sneaked up on him while his guard was down not only that but something else as well. He shined the flashlight he was making his way out of the forest.

He figures it'll be hard to walk while someone is watching his every moves.

He reached in his coat, with his unoccupied hand, for his Nambu Pistol (type 14), just in case that certain someone tried to make a wrong move on him.

Before he knew it, he was right. There was a bunch of bushes that were rustling as well as leaves.

Sabo pointed his gun straight away into the darkness and fired. The gunshot echoed through the empty forest, as he fired again but this time he aimed lower.

He began to walk the direction he fired, with his gun raised up.

What he found was no surprise, a male body on the ground. He shot the body a couple times before kicking the gun that was beside the body and the body as well, so it could be spread out.

"I'm sure wouldn't want me dead." Sabo shined the flashlight at the tattoo that's clearly visible to his eyes. Sabo's feet were holding down his arms as he pointed the the gun down to the tattoo.

"Care to me tell where I could find ?"

Sabo waited for a response as he added pressure to the trigger.

"I... Would-d... rath-..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Sabo had enough and shot straight in his forehead.

"I've heard enough." He started stepping on his head, making sure to at least crush the skull.

"If only you would have cooperated. Now let's have a little fun with the others."

* * *

 *** basically I'll explain all of this later on in the story as more characters are being introduced. So I'm sorry if you're feeling lost or something like that.**

 **No more waiting long for updates, I would have updated chapter 4 last week but couldn't since I was studying for finals :'))**

 **Besides I'm in break so I'll get the other chapter finish pretty fast (maybe)**

 **Btw the next couple chapters might get a bit graphic (mainly bloody)**


	5. Chapter 5

Drip. Drop.

The room was faint besides the sounds of chains moving back and forth, that's coming from the center of the room, and the sound of water dripping down on the cold cement.

Drip. Drop.

"Come on kitten. We just got started, don't ruin the fun."

Someone decided to break the silence in the room, which made it a worse situation for the kitten, Luffy. Even though he has heard the same voice from the very beginning he was here.

Luffy at the moment is stripped down naked while he has his both hands chained up, that went up to the ceiling, and while his lower half is kneeling down with his head lower to the ground. Not only was he restricted but injected with multiple drugs in his system which made his whole mind bury.

"Bellamy don't do something rational again. Doflamingo doesn't want us to scar him yet."

Another voice spoke, this one was unfamiliar to Luffy since the other one was with him the longest time.

"Diamanté hand me the whip."  
Bellamy made a grabbing motion, that indicts that he's done with hearing nonsense.

In the Donquixote Family, both Bellamy and Diamanté basically are in charge of torturing people to get intelligence but also help out with connecting with their allies. With that, Diamanté formed an army within the family to keep his side of work maintained and the family as well. Bellamy on the other, has groups of thugs wrapped around his finger that'll give him his needs.

"Looks like we failed at that." Diamanté mumbled as he handed the whip to Bellamy.

Bellamy began to bend down right next to Luffy , to whisper in his ear.

"The young Master clearly wants to get rid of rats like you. In fact he loathes you and your kind, what he loathes the most is how you just showed up to the Donquixote Family. Why don't I put you in your place?"

When he finished his sentence he licked the outer ear part and waited for some kind of response.

Luffy on the other hand can't make out on anything with his head spinning in all directions made it hard for him to listen. But what all he knows is that something made his skin hot with a course of pleasure to it. He began to raise his head up to at least see if he can locate the source of this new feeling to him.

On cue, Bellamy got the whip in place in his hand and swings it to Luffy's naked bare back.

Diamanté sat down on a chair watching the scene with a bored expression, however that changed when he found a set of familiar pill bottles. This made him to smile of some sort.

"I see you're testing the new aphrodisiac pills on him as well. I wonder what would happen if the drug is too strong."

"It shouldn't be the Donquixote's concern. And plus have faith in that clown bastard, he's one of a kind."

That made Diamanté chuckle and sigh.

Bellamy lifted up the whip, while yet again whispering into Luffy's ear.

"Doesn't it feel good? Just being touch alone, is something else but being hit is beyond anything. Am I Right?"

Luffy stayed quiet to get himself thinking straight, his conscious is close to breaking if this doesn't stop and he needed to be left alone and away from these people while he's at his vulnerable state (which being naked, cold and afraid).

"Let's try that again."  
Bellamy this time got a good grip on his whip which made a deep marking.

"Diamanté quit staring and start helping."

That sentence alone made Diamanté get up and help his dear partner.

By the time they were finished with Luffy, he basically was panting and whimpering as fear paired with pleasure raced through his body and that only made his heart beat faster.

His whole body was position the same way before they even started, but with his back it's a bloody mess with blood pouring down mixing with tears that were already on the cold cement.

Blood soon then started coming out of his openings, indicating that the drug was a failure. He then lowered his head as he was falling unconscious from all the shock or maybe death was upon him.

"This is happens when you're a disappointment." Diamanté spoke harshly and kicked Luffy with all his might.

* * *

When Luffy woke up, he felt like complete shit. His whole body ached and burned at the same time, this confused him very much.

At the moment all he knows is that he was in a dark cold room but now he was on a bed in such a luxurious room. That didn't make sense to him at all. His eyes still hurt which made a few objects bury to him.

"Ah you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Someone interrupted his train of thoughts which he didn't mind at the minute. Nothing was being logical to him, like how he didn't sense/see this person being in with him.

He stayed quiet and made no intention to make a word which made the person sigh.

"I'll go get master Crocodile."

The person said, from the way she talks he can tell she was an older woman, way past any age.

That name rang inside of his head but couldn't think of it anywhere. It's like someone had hit his head with so many bricks that he couldn't even remember his own name. His eyes were in the same condition but could only make out fuzzy objects.

What seemed like for an enduring minute he started hearing footsteps and voices that were approaching the room.

"His condition is very severe, especially since he was in Cardiac-arrest and was completely injected with drugs. Who knows what could be the results of this! Maybe he'll have amnesia."

Luffy could hear the women speak on the other side of the door. He didn't like how the woman was using words that he couldn't understand since he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"And? As long as he's alive that's good enough for me."

A much rougher and loud voice startled Luffy.

The knob started turning which made Luffy panic and pull the covers over his head.

Crocodile stepped into the room with the woman/doctor followed after him.

"I don't have time for this brat."

The voice was ice cold to Luffy's ears which made him to remove the covers. Oh boy how he didn't want to piss off that person anymore.

When the covers were gone his attention was obviously stolen and onto Crocodile. Especially with the fury coat that was around his shoulders and the cigars in his mouth.

"Listen up and I'm only going to say this once. You're going to stay in my estate for st least 10 years. In with those 10 years you'll do your training and education."

Crocodile blew smoke out in front of Luffy, which made him smirk when Luffy got into a cough fit.

"When those 10 years are up then you'll transfer back to the bird bastard. Got it?"

Crocodile didn't even know if the brat understood him, either way he'll stay with him. Plus he has plans of his own with this brat

"Why?"

When Luffy found his voice it was our raw which hurt his throat.

The doctor poured water into a cup that was later given to Luffy, which he gladly took.

"You'll start calling me master Crocodile now."

With that Crocodile begin to make his way out of the room with a confused Luffy sitting on the bed.

* * *

 **I know it was fast pacing towards the end but it was for a good reason. Overall this chapter was pretty short for my liking :((**


	6. Chapter 6

**11 years later**

"Fucking yes, Luffy!"

Hancock ended her orgasm with a piercing moan that made her walls close in around Luffy's member. The tightness felt too all glory to Luffy as he too came at that moment, spreading his seed deep inside her. When took out his cock out of Hancock, he laid next to her to catch his breath trying to recover from their intense sex.

"That was better than I imagined all this time." Hancock was still huffing, from all the intense sex, which she blushed and turned her head to the other side of Luffy. Embarrassment ran through her body as she noticed she stated her thought aloud.

Luffy turned his head towards her direction and smirked. He pulled himself up to his elbows to check exactly what time it was on the clock on the wall. When it read midnight his lips played around with a devilish smirk.

"Hancock, let's do it again. That hasn't satisfied me yet." He forced a pout at the end of his sentence, hoping that'll do the trick.

Hancock got the message and immediately saddled herself on him. She bend down, starting kissing Luffy's neck and working her way down.

His hands were running down her waist, feeling her curves and was pleased when moans were coming out of her because of him. When his hands reached over to her breasts he was sitting up kissing her lips until he parted them to stuck in some oxygen.

"Hancock tell me how much you love me." He pleaded while putting down his hands as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh Luffy." She paused to get her breathing under control from the passion kiss. "You're so handsome that I couldn't keep my eyes off you when I first met you. You're so caring and full of-"

Something interrupted her and right of the bat she knew what it was. A cold object was placed on head from behind, which shocked her the most since Luffy wouldn't place a gun on her? Right? Luffy loves her and spent the last few months with her and even propose to her. After dealing illegal businesses for the government of the United States and other countries governments, she as a women had to be care on who she allows near her.  
But it seems she was a mere fool allowing her emotions take over when Luffy showed up.

Tears begin to run down her eyes and didn't know what to do since she was in a state of shock.

Luffy on the other hand had his Beretta Pico .380 pointed directly on her occipital part of her head. After spending years with Law, he got a fair amount of Anatomy terms and location stuck in his head. That damn Law, telling him to be careful with dealing with his kills since he didn't want their organs to be damaged. Especially the heart.

"Oh come on don't cry. The fun part hasn't even started yet."

He began to lick he teeth in a slow motion, making himself look like a maniac.

Hancock was slowing snapping back to reality when she came into terms with this.

"Who.. do you work-" she began to sob before she could even finish, who does she think she is. Coming back to reality when her true lover is working for some else. And was ready to kill her any second.

"Ah that. Well my master doesn't like it when someone betrays him and talking shit about him. The alliance is over."

He grinned widely as Hancock swore she saw the sun reflecting back.

Silence stretch out in the room as none said a word. Luffy sighed and decided to pull the trigger, but first he got her off of him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of your whole girls."

Those were the last words Hancock head when Luffy pulled the trigger.

Blood scattered everywhere, including the bits of brain.

"Too bad I was really enjoying the sex through." He pouted and begin to search for his phone, atlas he found it on the dresser next to the bed.

He dialed a too familiar number which made him smile a bit.

When the other line picked up the call, the familiar voice was speaking which brought relief-ness and shivers.

"The job is now taken care of. That bitch won't disturb you anymore, Master."

 _"Monkey-chan that pleases me very much. "_

 __  
Ever since Doflamingo had learned Luffy's whole name, he started calling him by his name instead of using the terms _rat, filth, rotten, etc._

 __  
There was a silence hanging around them until Luffy was hearing paper being torn through the phone.

" _I've got another job for you, return back to Spain_."

Doflamingo ended the call which made Luffy curious on why the master is sending him back _home_. Usually he'll discuss his next assignment over the phone, since it's untraceable, and he'll be on his way to the next location.

He shook his head to get the droplets of blood out of his hair. Maybe he should have done something less messer like Law had suggested in the past. He shrugged it and began to drag the bloody bitch to the window.

If the body is out before him it'll be easier to take it for Law, which that thought made him nod.

Once the window was open he pushed the body out. The window was pretty big that could allow someone average height stand straight and tall.

He took a look at himself, at a mirror that was next to the window, his whole body was covered with blood which made him grin.

Maybe a detour was holding him down when he entered the shower, since Doflamingo does expect him to show right away when he's summoned. A little fun wouldn't kill the master if he's delay.

As he scrubbed his body with soap his mind was preoccupied with the first time he was assigned to this job.

 _"Now now Monkey-chan. That bitch needs to be taken care of but don't rush into it."_

Luffy stayed quiet the whole time, getting his thoughts together over this was the first time he was getting a big shot as a target. Sure he has killed many people but none of them were a big ass threat to the whole world.

"I'll please you with the results master. I'll kill that damn bitch." He finally said as the last part he growled a bit.

Who knows what'll he plan, but he knows it was to be something slow and fast at the same time.

Maybe a hotel will do the trick. He nodded his head slowly, keeping that ideas in his mind.

 _"I can't wait."_

With that Doflamingo ended the call as usual.

When Luffy got out of the shower he quickly got a change of clothes and added more ammunition to his gun.

When he brought Hancock to this hotel he expected them to be alone but no she had to bring her _sisters_ , since they were basically her own body guards that protected her from any men. He, himself is considered a whole different kind of species said the two sisters along with Hancock's whole business (that has women working for her).

When Luffy stepped out into the lobby he was most likely smiling due to people gathering outside to look at the dead corpse, known as Hancock.

 _Bingo_.

Luffy pulled out another Beretta Pico .380, he's always careful dealing around with his life. He positioned the two guns when he saw the two sisters. His eyes stared at them as they were quite distance apart from him, what were their names again? Sand and Mar? No. His face turned a bright red from thinking too much which caused him to sigh. He almost gave up until a sudden thought appeared in his head. Their names were Sandersonia and Marigold! His face lit up as a wicked grin played around his lips.

Luffy was never afraid pulling his gun(s) out in public. Instead it brought great proud, knowing that people will beg to keep their lives. Close to death experiences can change a person's character and reveal their true selves which made Luffy laugh at his own logic. The fighters though are another story, those people are the ones that Luffy loathes the most and envies.  
Which right now those types of people were standing right in front of him, the two sisters had their own guns out when they both saw Luffy.

"Goodbye bitches."

This time Luffy pointed to their frontal part of the head. He pulled each trigger before any of them pointed their own weaponry at him.

Loud gunshots rang around the lobby which made dozens of people panic and run like herds.

That amused Luffy, especially since the security guards couldn't get to this spot without people pushing them.

 _The hotel he chose was just perfect, a 25 story building with a built in casino, and with such luxury. That means so many people will be couldn't get any better._

 __  
Luffy's face begins to form a smile when he started remembering why he chose the place where his victim will take her last breathe. It made his heart flatter almost as much as killing does.

* * *

"Actually I hope this assignment doesn't go rock bottom."

Luffy was swinging his legs back and forth while he was sitting down on an operating table. Since his feet couldn't touch the ground he decided to overcome that problem.

"Should I ask why?"

Law was currently working on taking all of the organs out of a corpse (Hancock) with a no helping Luffy ,sitting down on the edge of the table, distracting poor Law from his work.

He looked over his report from earlier.

 **Cause of death: single bullet to the occipital**

 **The true ribs weren't intact, false ribs slight broken and pierced through the lungs, floating ribs snapped off, sternum was surprisingly attached, and the skull was definitely broken with the vertebrae broken. From the x-rays he had taken early he could conclude the corpse had a greenstick fracture on the right arm, probably consists of Luffy's doing. While on the left arm both ulna and radius were broken. Anything on the truck and below was hard for him to conclude, mainly because he's getting distracted.**

"Yes of course! Doffy assigned me a bunch of responsibilities. I especially have to purposely get caught by The Whitebeard Family. Okay I'll first start with..."

Law spaced out in his work and sighed. He should really get headphones when Luffy appears to him and/or starts talking to him. Law got a pair of gloves ready to continue his work that he decided to look over the report before starting back again.

The organs were in good shape, will most of them. Unlike the organs the bones are a bit hard to attach together to make the skeleton it once used to be.

When Law was finally getting his attention back to Luffy he was finally almost done talking.

"And then I have to kill the second division commander!"

Luffy then started grinning, "I wouldn't mind all the killing though. But I wish it was The first and fourth commanders that were supposed to be dying."

"Luffy-ya as much as I want you to continue, I have to finish my job before a pissed off flamingo comes."

Law would appreciate it if he doesn't get again sent out doing some damn shitty work just cause that flamingo got pissed at him. Sometimes accidents happen, especially down here in his operating room.

When he located the heart his eyes shined with interest. He held up the heart which made him grin wickedly. That's why he's the Surgeon Of Death. Torturing people in his own way and taking completely every organ out of the body.

That brought him joy just thinking about it, he wouldn't trade his job for anything.

But the thing is he needs to get rid of Doflamingo before he gets involved in other crazy shit plans of his. The thing that's holding Doflamingo back from doing those things is his brother, Corazon. Which made him glad that he's part of the Donquixote Family, someone that's very important to Doflamingo. Needs the perfect piece in order to achieve his own goal. But he's only half of that piece, while Luffy is the other one.

Law was too deep in thought that he didn't hear the monkey talk. He turned his head to face him and made a face that says "repeat-the-damn-question-again." Which he glad did.

"Oh by the way don't you how to speak Japanese?"

Law raised an eyebrow at that question but didn't press it instead he got back to work.

* * *

"Come on Ace, don't be so down. Maybe you did screw up earlier but Namur is okay."

Thatch offered a heartily smile, hoping to cheer the youngster up.

"But I should have listened to everyone. Especially Haruta."

Ace slammed both of his fists down, startling the people at the bar.

Thatch decided to take Ace out (including both of their division) for a drink to calm him down. Ace had returned from an assignment that Oyaji had assigned him with Namur backing him up. Usually everything would go smoothly and alright( come on it's the Whitebeards we're talking about, but today was different since Ace had ignored every warning that the commanders explained during their meeting.

Namur and Ace were both killing off Doflamingo's insects that were trying to take one of their own warehouses. What one of the commanders, Haruta commander of the twelfth division, had specifically advise everyone that Doflamingo's _insects_ had a new weapon that they developed and that they should be careful being around them.

But no he had just wanted to get too cocky and try to take them on while Namur had to go rescue his sorry ass.  
With that Namur got shot a few times right before his eyes which that posed him off since Marco had to save them both and their divisions.

"Let it go. As the second division commander you have to move on and count it as an accident."

Thatch took a long ass drink of his beer until the bottle was emptied of its container.

Ace stared at his drink, doing nothing with the Whiskey inside of the glass.

"You should probably get laid. You know blow off some stream."

By the time Ace turned his head to look at his best friend, he was already drinking another content of beer.

That made Ace sigh and drink his whiskey, which the bartender refilled the glass again.

"Let's go Thatch. I think I'm exhaus-"

"No no! We can't leave yet!"

Ace can't believes how Thatch convinced him to stay for two hours! Like what the fuck! It's two o'clock in the morning and he's exhausted as hell.

"Ace, sometimes you act like you hate us but you actually love us!" Thatch hugged Ace around his waist.

Great, now Ace has to rent a hotel room for Thatch to get laid. That bastard had to get himself drunk and give him more problems.

"Get off!" Ace pushed Thatch off and was about done with this so he stood up ready to take Thatch home.

That is until Thatch slapped a stranger on accident.

The said stranger took a long look at Thatch and him as well.

Ace stared up at the stranger- no at the young man that looks in his late teens. He thought maybe a fight would start,  
Which wouldn't turn out good for this guy.

That atmosphere changed into something uncomfortable that made Ace tense.

Then oddly the stranger begins to grin with a unique laughter that consists of "shishishi's"

"Now that was hilarious!"

The stranger continued to laugh as Thatch smiled sheepish, not really knowing what to do or even knowing what he did.

Ace, himself was shocked. Who would laugh when a drunk person slaps you in a bar when you can just defend yourself.

"Mind if seat with y'all?"

Before Ace could say anything Thatch opened his mouth.

"Of course! You know my buddy here-" he pointed with his thumb over at Ace "needs to blow off some stream. No one has shown up as his type!-" Thatch gave Ace a hard clap on his back while laughing like crazy.

"Ohh almost forgot, what's your name young lad?"

The young man took a sip of his liquor, was he even old enough to be at a bar?  
And smiled brightly at them.

"Luffy. My name is Luffy."

Luffy offered his hand to Ace, which Ace gladly shook it which made Thatch frown.

"What brings you to Gen Yamamoto?"

Curiosity killed the cat when Ace saw Luffy. How in the first did he enter with all of his and Thatch's Division out and in the bar. That was a mystery unsolved in his head. Plus he doesn't look like he works here.

"Well the food obviously and the finest liquor."

There was a moment silence between them two with Thatch being a drunk in the background.

"I never catch your name."

Luffy inquired as the bartender refilled his glass.

"It's Ace."

"I've heard that name before. How did it go again? Ah!"

He snapped his fingers, signaling that he found his train of thought.

"Ace in the hole."

"What the fuck." Ace was lost of words, in fact he's freaking confused.

"What brings you and your friend to Japan." Luffy pointed at Thatch, who's totally out cold from all the drinking.

"Actually, we live here. It's not really odd for some foreigners to just move to this place."

Both of them stayed quiet as they listened to the drunk people that surrounded them.

"Wanna ditch this place and go somewhere else?" Luffy asked as he stood up, ready to leave this place.

Ace stared at Thatch before he nodded his head. "Let's Go before he ever wakes up."

When both were out of the bar they began to walk at random directions. They ended up stopping at the Tokyo Tower.

 _"Monkey-chan, in order for the Donquixote Family to move forward. We have to get rid of all those little army soldiers of Whitebeards."_

Doflamingo rested a hand on Luffy's shoulder, which made him sit straighter.

"It's time you fulfill your duty."

Doflamingo stated as he walked around to sit on his chair that was across from Luffy.

"I need you to get capture in the hands of Whitebeard himself or the commanders."

Luffy stared wide at Doflamingo, who knows if he's coming back alive from this.

 _Oh how Luffy wanted to protest this! He knows he can't disobey Doflamingo or he'll pay the consequences so he closed his mouth which formed a thin line._

 _"Then when you're in their headquarters, I want you to escape and report where your location is and describe the whole damn place."_

Doflamingo's voice died down as he tossed a file over at Luffy. Which he gladly took when he got out of his shock state.

 _"While you're at it, I want you to kill the second division commander."_

 _Luffy opened the file, not really surprised what was inside of it. Just plan information about the person, Portgas D. Ace inside but what got his attention was the name "Sabo" Written on it. The name was under to people that interacted with "Ace."_

 _He shook his head, he shouldn't worry about him or even care. Not anymore, not ever since he abandoned him._

 _"Does it matter how I get capture?"_

Luffy snapped out of his memories when Ace had shaken his shoulder.

"I said, isn't the view nice?"

Both stood on the top floor of this tower. They saw beyond the limit that you can see on the ground, which made Luffy smile softly.

Sure the stars won't that visible with all the lights on the city but the atmosphere was calm with the moon shining brightly over them.

He subconsciously touched his chest, remembering how a scared was left there for him to remember his mistake in the past.

"You look anxious." Ace stated as he crossed his arms while leaning his back against the railing.

"Actually I am." Luffy took a pause before continuing.

"A few weeks ago, I found out that Gol. D. Roger had a son-"

From the corner of Luffy's eyes he could see Ace react to that. Such as him uncrossing his arms, and balling his fists.

"I always wondered who that young man could be. Until I stumble upon him. I'm so anxious on meeting him."

His lips began to form a smirk when he meet eye contact with Ace.

"How the hell do you know?!"

Ace shouted, he was beyond pissed. Someone out of the Whitebeard Family knows his parentage, which means big ass trouble.

Luffy was glad no one was up here with them, hearing their little quarrel. It would have embarrassed him.

"So it's really you, huh? Never would have believed it."

Luffy took out a cigarette from his coat and lit it up.

"Don't look so angry. You'll get wrinkles."

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Ace pulled him hard, while he took his gun out.

Usually his choice of gun would be a smith and Wesson model 629 .44 magnum to get the job done with one shot but today he had his colt 1911

Luffy fell down, throwing his lit cigarette over the railing as his head hit over on the railing which made him get a minor headache.

He rolled his eyes and stayed still when Ace had his gun pointed at him.

What a surprise.

"Isn't your responsibility as the second division commander to take care of your division?"

Luffy smirked yet again, teasing how hot headed this guy really is.

"I'm not surprised you work for someone. You're not really good at hiding anything, especially lying."

Ace said while putting his finger at the trigger.

Luffy blinked owlishly, not really knowing what to say. After what he has been through and nothing has worked?

Nah, he's probably toying with him.

"You have a really bad sense of humor. Just like your old man-"

This time Ace pulled the triggered, aimed right through Luffy's left shoulder.

He then moved his gun a little lower ready to shoot him again until something startled him.

Luffy put his right hand over the wound while making trying to make eye contact.

That is until something hit his head, that sent him to unconscious state.

"I've heard enough."

Thatch stood over him while putting one hand on his hip.

"How are ya feeling Ace?" Thatch dropped a broom that was currently in his possession.

"How did you get here?"

Ace was very confused, he saw how Thatch got himself drunk as fuck but couldn't make any logical On he's here.

"I took the elevator. Never mind about that, we need to take him back to headquarters (aka home). Oyaji needs to know about this now."

"How did you know I was here in the first place."

Thatch started carrying the top half (the arms) while Ace got the bottom half (meaning the legs) of Luffy.

When both were in the elevator, Thatch sighed and knew this was going to be a long morning.

"I told the guys to hack in the system for the security cameras which they did. So it'll be okay if I tell you this. A couple years ago, a few Mafiosi began to target us, The Whitebeards Family. We took our time to watch their movements over time before we set this up. Someone took the baited."

Ace closed his eyes and stayed quiet the whole time.

God how stupid he was. For falling for something so stupider than him.

* * *

 **Basically I skipped all of Luffy's experience training with Crocodile. I thought this way it would be more interesting and suspenseful when bits of memory from time to time leaks out. Also because i was at lost with words. Maybe one day I'll write another separate story just for that (?)**

 **As I type more chapters I'll try to put in more information on what happened in those years.  
Tell me how it turns out! I'll try to keep each chapter long~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New year! (A little too late but oh well).**

 **So the words in italics are memories or flashbacks of Luffy's childhood. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

"Fuck."

Luffy regained consciousness, with aching limbs and bury eyesight.

To his least surprise he's a tenebrous room, injected with drugs, that would explain the lack of movement and the soreness, and tied down to a chair. A very uncomfortable chair. The room wasn't as quite as cold as he expected, it was more murky. Way too much.

He can feel his clothes on him which he sighed in relief. He'll be damn if someone would just take advantage of him in this then closed his eyes slowly and thought back to what had happened before he got into this situation.

Ah! He was with Ace and then got shot then someone hit him from behind. Which means he with the Whitebeards.

A mischievously grinned spread across his face.

He guesses it was worth getting the gps tracker transplant in his heart. That Doffy sure knows how to be greedy and smart.

But he knew that'll be a problem, if something in his theory is correct then the whole plan and assignment would have to change.

Oh how that'll irritate Doffy so much.

Speaking of irritation, his patience was running thin. Where was the damn Whitebeards at?

He wants to see if he can mentally break a few.

Oh, how he enjoys the blood rushing through his veins when he sees his victim's lifeless bodies. They're nothing but corpses and worthless. Only mere scum, to put it in simpler terms by his master, Doflamingo.

A loud noise brought him out of his thoughts, some kind of locks being unlocked and then there was the knob being turned.

His grinned expanded more, forming a "D" shape.

Light shined through the room which made him close his eyes from the brightness. All he can tell was footsteps getting closer towards him. Maybe a dozen people?

He barely opened his eyes but can see the shadows from the walls.

When he was going to open his mouth a punch went through his ribs, with a sick cracking noise.

That made the chair fall backwards and break.

 _Ohh how I can't wait to see how they're going to torture me_

His thought made him chuckle to himself as blood ran down his mouth.

Someone clutch onto one of his ankles and began dragging him out. Damn if only his hands were free.

As soon as the sun shined through his face, he immediately tried putting his hands on his face but failed.

It felt so good when the wind went through his hair. That made him relax a bit but needed to see who's there.

"He's not a fighter. Well that makes our job boring."

When Luffy was used to the light already he opened them up only that a fist came straight to his face.

The person that was dragging him stopped and had felt the hand letting go.

"Haruta! Don't touch him. He's mine."

Ahh that familiar voice. This was too good for him, now he can't wait to see how much he can tease the tempered idiot.

Luffy was sitting up while wiping away blood from his nose. His eyes focusing up, not really surprise when he found a gun pointed at him.

"Long time no see, Ace."

He smirked and was squirming around his hands, to at least un-tighten them a bit. His skin is getting irritated from the ropes that held tightly his hands together.

Sadly the response that Luffy got was a bullet to his right leg.

Luffy bit his lower lip, drawing out blood. He'll be damn if he lets them hear a groan of pain.

Instead of saying anything, his lips turn into a smile, not any smile but the brightest one, as he kept eye contact with Ace.

He saw a change to Ace and was debating whether to make his move in front of everyone or not. Since it was his chance, he saw an escape route but the result would be death.

That for sure will make Doffy angry.

Oh what the hell.

"Baby, if you wanted me to moan for you why didn't you ask?"

Luffy placed a hand onto his injury and made his fingers dig out the bullet.

Luffy gritted his teeth together, not wanting any form of pain escape his lips.

"Ace that's enough. We have to take him to Oyaji."

With that the second time having something sharp hit his head and was out cold.

 _Luffy sat still and was over hearing Doflamingo and the surgeons conversation. He was suppose to be "training" over at Crocodile's estate but was transferred back since Doflamingo needed the boy there for something important._

 _His gaze was still upon the two of them. Most likely he didn't understand their conversation since they were speaking Spanish. But a word that he understood was "corazon." What the hell do they want to do with his heart?_

 _"Damn rat come here." Doflamingo snapped his fingers and pointed at a specific bed for him to lay down._

Which Luffy ended doing but wasn't for sure what to do. Cold sweat was running down his face, anxiety was taking over his body.

 _The surgeon came closer to his vision and started putting needles on his arms. He stared straight at the surgeon- man. The cool liquids that he's feeling that's going into his bloodstream was making him drowsy, but not enough to make him sleepy and numbed, from making any movement._

 _The surgeon came again the second time but with gloves and a box of tools._  
 _Once he set everything in position he began ripping Luffy's shirt off._

 _He then reached over for the scalpel and marked where the first cut was going to be. He positioned his fingers on the scalpel and proceeded to make an incision down Luffy's thoracic cavity._

 _Luffy felt something cold going down his chest and just wanted to move but couldn't. His eyes moved around for a bit until they landed on his chest._

 _Blood, so much blood._

 _His eyes widen when he definitely felt something touching around his heart._

 _His eyesight was becoming bury from the tears that was building up._

 _What did he do to deserve this?_

 _All he wanted was to escape from the two strangers but ended up saving some damn ridiculous clown that ruined his life.  
_

"Oyaji. We brought him here." Haruta stood there right by his father's side.

Haruta, is the twelfth division commander. His specialities are dueling with importing and exporting illegal weapons/gunfire to various countries.

On cue, Ace was walking behind the prisoner. It took some time to get there due to the damn prisoner, was limping most of the time.

When they were both in front of his father, he kicked the prisoner on one of his popliteal so that he would be in all his fours.

"Oyaji we should just kill him. He's clearly not going to talk."

Ace glared down at the scumbag. He will not use his name, to him it's venom to his mouth. And who really knows if that's his real name (he introduced his name back at the bar).

Haruta looked over at his fellow brother, Ace. He was worried for his brother, he can see the hatred clearly in his eyes. The same hatred when Ace didn't trust anyone, especially the family.

Whitebeard took some time to look over the very young prisoner. By the looks, he's a strong hearted boy with probably scars remaining around his body or maybe even mentally. Someone messing with a Mafia Family can't just be pour, they have their stories to tell. He took another last look which his breathing is uneven and his skin is a little pale all due to the blood loss of course.

He then drank from his rum bottle that's currently in his possession.

"Brat, who do you work for?"

Whitebeard cut down to the real question every of his sons wanted to hear and be answered. He obviously didn't want to start any friendly conversation, since they all lead nowhere and it's a waste of his breath.

The said name was getting to a sitting position on the floor to look up at Whitebeard.

"Luffy. My name is Luffy."

The voice was raw and emotionless which brought great chillness to Haruta's spine.

Tch. Ace clicked his tongue and was by far annoyed with this scumbag.

"No gives a damn on what your name is! Just answer the damn question!"

The rest of the commanders started entering the room. Which made Haruta smile and let a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding in. The atmosphere is tense, so that would explain why his anxiety is getting to him.

"Answer the question and stop stalling."

Luffy started forming a pout when his name got denied.

"Either way, I'll die if I talk or if I don't."

He raised his voice a bit and held his head up and high. Making himself look equal as Whitebeard.

Whitebeards booming laughter filled up the room which confused Luffy.

"You're worthless here and anywhere. Don't try to act like you're equal to me."

Luffy glared at him but said nothing. His patience is running very thin. Thank you very much but he doesn't like being insulted especially since he's worthy for the Donquixote Family.

"You're right. We're not equal." He paused and formed a "D" grinned.

"I'm on top of the chain."

He dropped the bullets, that were in his body, in front of him as it echoed throughout the room. His grinned still visible and made complete eye contact with Whitebeard.

Whitebeard was completely pissed off by his action and disrespect him right in front of him! He's at a lost of words clearly from the naïve brat that basically declared his death. With one of his hands he signal a dismissal for the commanders to take away the filth that was still making eye contact.

Marco, The First Commander, stepped up with a blindfold in his hands. Marco would be damn if this little naïve brat gets into his head with those eyes. It's better to cover them up before he gets tense up like Ace.

Ace gave the scumbag a sharp glared but said nothing. Grey eyes then followed Marcos movement as he approached the goddamn scumbag.

Marco wrapped the blindfold tightly around the brat's head and pulled him up.

As they walked out, the rest of the commanders followed behind (including Ace himself).

* * *

This felt like déjà vu all over again. So many places he has gone and yet none of them surprised him at all.

This was hasn't either.

But, he can't wait for the fun part.

Torture.

When the blindfold was removed from his head (which probably caused the blood circulation in his head to stop flowing in his head), a light source then was hitting his face clearly.

He blinked a couple times, finding himself on some type of operating table. Spending time with Law sometimes had its down sides since it was mostly boring dead corpses.

He then noticed that of course his arms were restrained and his legs were too.

Not surprised at all.

However, is body is aching from the bullets he got early. Now that's a pain in the ass.

As clearly as his caramel eyes can let him see, shadows were around him which made him clicked his tongue.

He doesn't need an audience for the tormentor, which then made him think through on what they're doing to him.

A face then came clear to his vision, and he wasn't expecting it at all. A brown pompadour came into view, moving into his face there was a stitched scar that's running down to his face, just above his left eye. Then on his chin is a goatee.

There on his lips decorated a smile, that bastard is enjoying seeing him down in his vulnerable state.

Luffy puffed his cheeks a bit and frowned (more like a pout). But he does have to admit that he too would have a smile if his victim was in their vulnerable state.

"Oyaji told us that we need to remove the gps tracker."

Oh how that made Luffy's heart skip a beat. Doflamingo would not appreciate that, in fact he knows there'll be big consequences.

He closed his eyes to relax his heart and then reopened them. That smile is mocking him, and he appreciates that he dies for that. Especially for the scar that mimics Luffy's life.

"I hope I give a good performance for the audience." Luffy began to smirk, trying to get his message across the fourth commander.

 _"Monkey-chan don't let anyone know anything about the little tracker on your first assignment. Or else.."_

T _he look on Doflamingo's face was serious, it gave a_ _whole new kinds of feelings to Luffy which made him gulp._

 _Doflamingo is finally letting him go on his first assignment. All the "training" that both Doflamingo and Sir Crocodile had put into him was worth it. He wouldn't even survive without them two, but he has a feeling that later their alliance will go down the road. Who even owns him?_

 _He shook his head and paid attention to Doflamingo's explanation about the assignment he was given._

 _"You will be infiltrating one of the Whitebeard's warehouse-"_

 _He paused in the middle of his sentence which intense up Luffy's nerves._

 _"-but you must come back with at least one member of the Whitebeard Family."_

 _Doflamingo closed the file that had all the information and slides it to Luffy who was sitting across from him or was before Doflamingo got up._

 _Luffy picked up the file and began reading it thoroughly, like Law would do in his medical reports._

 _He felt arms wrapping around his lithe body which he ignored and continued reading._

 _"Does it matter how many of people I kill?"_

 _Luffy asked while looking over his shoulder. Doflamingo raised his head to look into his eyes, and shook his head. His arms wrapped around Luffy's body made him bring the other closer to his body._

 _"Monkey-chan you're worth my time."_

 _He whispered softly and began licking the outer part of the ear._

"I'll be worth your time, just tell that to your Oyaji."

Luffy's smirk was still there as his eyes followed the Fourth Commanders movement towards the darkness.

Oh how it's killing him from wanting to see sweet o' Ace's face at the moment.

Maybe he'll even turn into fire from all temper!

Doctors came into his view from the darkness which his smirk changed into a grinned. The fun's about to start.

* * *

"Law do you ever get tired of seeing.. corpses?"

Rosinante asked while looking around the room, with a disgusted face from the odor.

The surgeon's gaze landed on Rosinante, that was currently examining the corpse on his operating table.

"No. Don't touch anything or even smoke near it."

Rosinante began laughing and almost fell on top of the corpse but caught himself. "Oops."

Law sighed and began massaging his temples.

"As much as I love you, you're too clumsy."

Rosinante moved closer to Law while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Doffy made his move already."

Was all what came out before he blew a puff of smoke out. The young surgeon moved his head to face Rosinante and said nothing.

"I guess he went through my plan. Let's hope the kid comes back alive."

Law nodded his head agreeing.

Being the Donquixote Family has taught Law a lot. And one being was never disobey Doflamingo.

He clicked his tongue at the name, Doflamingo. He's glad that Rosinante was there to save him from his mistakes.

"I told Senny that no one should interfere just yet until we get more information."

"I really don't care. Either way that bird bastard is going to get away. I have his feeling that someone is going to betray someone."


	8. Chapter 8

"Give me a luscious scream for me."

The Surgeon of Death broke another rib off his victim, that's currently tied down to an operating table with their chest opened up. The rib snapped off with a loud echo that soon followed up with a bloody scream.

The surgeon,Law, threw the rib onto the floor, with the pile of other broken ribs. When the rib collided with the others it brought up so much animation to his face that it made him grin like a maniac, he supposes that Doflamingo wouldn't mind how his methods of torture will change or even his product in the black market will be next.

"Your carpals are next if you don't cooperate with me." Law said while keeping the grin plastered in his face. He began to take slow steps to the other side of the operating table. Allowing his footsteps echo throughout the silent room.

"Where is The Revolutionary leader keeping his _son_ hidden?"

He inquired with curiosity leaking out. This he wanted to know set aside from his mission. The bird bastard had just wanted to find Dragon (including his headquarters) but Law knew that Dragon had somehow an offspring that's who knows where. Besides he loves dealing with the Revolutionary Army. This made him chuckle while his arms reaching over the tools that are set aside from the operating table. So many choices, which he didn't quite hesitate on finding the perfect tool.

"Go to hell!" The victim shouted with all his strength which surprisingly spat blood at Law's direction. None of the blood landed on him but was disappointed on how the victim is capable to do that much movement in his condition.

"Now now, you're quite rude Hack-ya."

When his hand had landed upon a certain tool his grin widen even more.

"As much I love talking to you, time is up."

The surgeon held up the gigli saw letting the victim, Hack, know what's going happen next. This made adrenaline rush throughout his bloodstream.

When Law approached him, his eyes shifted slightly to the opened chest which made him feel astonished of his work. Especially since his eyes landed on the breathtaking organ. Normally he'll let Bellamy and Diamanté (including their men) do all the torturing while he and Caesar waits until they're dead so both could perform their own duties. But this brought such new sensation of adrenaline to his blood as much as him taking the critical organ out of a damn he's glad that the fucking clown didn't show up with him on this assignment.

Law placed the gigli saw right next to him while untying one of Hack's hands. When he succeed in taking off the ropes he then started wrapping around the saw in his wrist. Almost like a snake wrapping around their victim and ready to kill. Not enough pressure was added but he teased a bit on when he felt Hack's heart rate spike up a bit.

When the surgeon exhaled air he pulled tight on the ends of the saw, making the wire cut deep inside the skin. The lovely screams never came out to his disappointment, since they were somehow muffled. His eyes glared down at his victim when he pulled tighter on the handles breaking through the muscles almost reaching bone. Blood squirting out to his lab coat, staining it red, and onto his face.

When a sickening snap and crunch came from the carpals, blood definitely started oozing out like crazy. He set aside the gigli saw with the new addition of a hand attached to it. He placed a bucket on the end of the operating table where the one of his hands used to be.

The surgeon's eyes shifted to the now dead person there with the heart beating slowly and slowly, like it's fading away. What a waste of his time, dying from blood loss is such in pain in his ass. But nevertheless he gladly volunteer for this assignment that the bird bastard had gladly given him. He went all out and got all his tools out ready for a thrill of his lifetime. But instead he hadn't really got started which made him huff his cheeks (maybe he should stay away from Luffy-ya , since he is affecting his attitude.)

He reached over to grab another gigli saw and do the same on the other carpal. Oh how he missed doing this, he pulled tight on the wrist bone and twisted the skin to pull off quicker. The muscles pulled off like he expected and his mischievous grin then appeared again as the snap and crunch echoed to his ears. Blood then shot straight up into his face that made him frown. Well that ended his fun, he reached over for a cloth to clean the blood off his face.

He then walked to his tool situation as he dispose the blooded gloves, and getting new clean ones. He grabbed another saw this time and walked back to the corpse.

A sigh escaped his lips and knew that he should have cut down the sternum earlier when he had his fun with some ribs. When the sternum was completely removed including the ribs that were in his way to the heart, he grips the organ and pulls hard to get the vessels unattached.

The organ sat on top of the surgeon's left hand as he held it up to the light. This definitely made his job love-able as a surgeon. As he continued to examine the heart his phone goes off which made a tick mark appear on his forehead.

He placed the heart inside of a jar that was already awaiting for the organ. He then disposed of the gloves after that he rinsed his hands. When he properly cleaned his hands he fish out his phone from his bag that sat a distance away.

"Trafalgar speaking."

" _Law this is bad!"_

Ah the very familiar voice.

"Rosi what's wrong?"

 _"It's Luffy! His tracker is offline!"_

Rosinante shouted through the phone which made Law held his phone at a different direction.

Law did not expect that to happen. Fuck. He was the one who placed it in his heart and hid it somewhere where it was hard to locate it. That's the only method that the bird bastard came up with tracking down Luffy's movement in case he lies to the Donquixote Family. He knew that he should have hidden it well deep in the heart without harming any arteries.

" _Law! Get back to the mansion, Doffy's a big mess! "_

Dammit all! That means the Whitebeard Family had already figured it out. Who knows what Luffy is going through, Doflamingo probably sent him on that assignment to get himself killed. That fucking bird bastard!

"I'll be there."

With that he hanged up and was getting his whole operating room cleaned up. He placed the heart into his bag and began making his way out into his car.

He definitely needs a drink when he gets back to the mansion, fuck he'll even do blood doping if it meant that'll get him fucked up.

By the time he reached the mansion it was very quiet and hospitalized. The aura was very tense, probably due to a pissed off Doflamingo. Before he even went to the meeting room, he dropped off his bag into his room while placing the heart with his collection.

As he was making his way to the meeting room, he saw Rosinante smoking out in the balcony probably due to his nervousness.

He opens the door to the meeting room, taking one last glance at Rosinante before completely waking in the room that's filled with arguing.

"I knew that fifty brat would betray us the second we send him to the damn Whitebeards!"

Jora shouted straight at Doflamingo, which to say that he's by far the quietest in the room.

"He wouldn't dare! He's too loyal to the Master!" Baby Five yelled back at Jora.

"They probably killed him off." Sugar, the youngest of them all, offered something out of the blue.

"That would be a disaster!" Dellinger shouted but ended up laughing as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Enough." Finally the man that Law wanted to hear from spoke. Doflamingo stood up from his chair as he stared through the window. That's when every other argument died out or even their own thoughts.

"We won't know anything until.. _he_ communicates with us."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding but remained silent.

"Baby Five run over the data that we collected from his tracker before it was removed." With that she got up and left the room.

"The rest of you I want you to keep a close on anything movement on the damn Whitebeards."

Rosinante was right, maybe Luffy-ya will betray them _earlier_ than he expected?

* * *

"Have you heard from Hack?"

A blond man with a top hat (with a scar running down his left side of his face, and dressed as a gentleman) asked his fellow partner, Koala, who's currently reading through logs.

She shook her too concentrated on reading through the old book which that ended up him sighing loudly, that ought get her attention.

"Sabo let me read these thoroughly! And Hack said that he'll meet us in Spain after we get this assignment done." Koala said while trying to hold in her anger, seriously he has been asking her the same question all over. Plus they're on an important mission on capturing a certain someone that used to be in the Whitebeard Family.

"Then why isn't he communicating with us?" The blond's lower lip sticked out almost or definitely looking like a pout to Koala.

"You're so childish. Anyways i remember I saw him not to long ago and I wrote it down on my log book."

She flipped through her book until she stopped at a certain page, bingo.

Sabo grinned when he saw Koala stop flipping through the log book. "Maybe we can even make a deal with the Whitebeard Family if we find him."

Ah he remembers clearly how he left the burning body's on Whitebeard's Mansion, that sensation felt good and relaxing at the same time. He hopes that he'll return back there, there's some unfinished business between him and the second division commander. He chuckles to himself thinking how he set alarms on all the commander's and Whitebeard's head. Maybe next time they should be a little welcoming.

Koala nodded her head agreeing with her partner. "Maybe we can even finally have a look around Whitebeard's mansion."

Most liking they'll have a meeting spot, like hell she'll listen to Whitebeard himself.

"Ah I was right, last time I saw him he was somewhere in New York City." Koala finally around it and a small grin decorated her lips.

Both of them were wandering around in the United States to find the murder that'll give them routes to the drug business. That's what both hopes but knew it'll be harder than just assuming their hopes.

Currently both are sitting in Sabo's car, 2017 Acura NSX, on their way to New York City to see if there's any news update.

"Oh by the way, how's the other assignment that Dragon-san assigned you?"

Koala decided to change the topic since she's clearly done talking about drug traffickers.

Sabo gave her a side glance but his attention was still on the road. His hands clenched on the wheel as he sighed and shrugged into the driver's seat.

"It's going okay... just can't find him."

Why did she had to bring it up? Clearly he's not really in the mood to talk about his past, especially about that _certain_ someone.

"I'm sure you'll find him."

She placed a hand onto his right shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

He nodded his head and felt glad that she didn't press on it further.

Both were silent until Koala's phone rang loud enough.

She of course waited for the third rang since that's her _rule_ of phone calls

"Hello?"

Sabo sank deeper into the seat ignoring Koala's call, since last time he eavesdropped it didn't go too well.. especially for him.

The call was no longer than five minutes, to Sabo's relief. Which that made him turn his head towards her direction,

"That was Dragon-san _this_ time."

He nodded his head indicating for her to go on.

"He said that Ivanko is in New York at the moment so that gives us an advantage."

With that sentence he began to smirk but kept quiet as he reached over to turn on the radio. After all they have a quite the way to New York, driving from Las Vegas to see Max wasn't a good idea especially since he is after all addicted to gambling.

* * *

"What if he's working for the damn corrupt bastard?! Let's kill him Thatch while we have our chance."

Ace yelled while balling his fists, done with solving a problem without any hint of violence.

"Don't just assume that Ace!"

Thatch yelled back at Ace. How ridiculous is that? Sure everyone has their own fair shares of the fucking betrayer (especially him) but he fuck he doesn't want to ruin anything at the moment.

"What else am I supposed to say? He knows who my parents are!"

Ace kicked the unconscious Luffy in the pelvic area.

Thatch didn't know how to handle this situation, as much as he loves his family Ace could sometimes be a hot head without thinking. He sighed and sat down on a chair thinking through on why he decided to volunteer for this. Both him and Ace got assigned (or volunteered) to keep an eye on the prisoner until he wakes up. Honestly he thought this was going to be an effortless assignment that lets him be at ease but no Ace has to get him working up for nothing.

Thatch kept quieting not bothering to answer Ace back, since he doesn't know how Ace will react to it. But his fellow brother does have a point about this.. who knows really who this _brat_ is.

Speak of the devil, the prisoner starts stirring a bit indicting he's waking up from the anesthesia. That made Thatch get up from the chair with Ace later joining on his side.

When his eyes fully shot open he tried sitting up but couldn't since they both restrained his limbs against the wall with chains.

When Thatch's gaze meet with the prisoners own ones the brat had the nerve to smirk. "If it isn't Mr. Pompadour and The Devil Child." A yawn escaped his mouth which to Thatch's surprise is that he hasn't had any reaction to the pain in his chest, maybes good at hiding things?

"I'm going to make you pay bastard!"

Ace held up a fist preparing to beat up the filth that he's currently towering.

"Ah Mr. Pompadour-"

The brat took a pause before he could continue, a raw throat is just a bitch. The brat's gaze was still focused on which then it was his time to smirk back.

"-congratulations on finding the tracker but I must say The Whitebeard Family isn't as intelligent as I thought." The damn brat had the fucking nerve to insult them. Thatch shifted his gaze over to Ace, who's probably done with the bullshit.

"Ace leave the room." Thatch said while crossing his arms, trying to make himself as ease as possible. However, his brother was another story. It took quite awhile to convince his brother to leave.

"Do you treat Sabo like that too, hm?" The prisoner inquired with slight curiosity and that's when Ace lost it.

And once again the prisoner was left to nothing but unconscious. The last sentence piqued Thatch's attention since it was a long time that he had to deal with the Revolutionary Army, why bring up the Chief of Staff?

"Care to explain who this Sabo is?"

Ace began to walk to the door with balled fists but paused before he eschews for the knob. "I don't know how the hell that filthy bastard knows but he definitely has to work for someone big."

Thatch nodded his head and following behind Ace, also deciding to leave the room until then. He gave a long glanced over at the corner where the brat was restrained and shook his head.

* * *

 _Luffy laid flat down on a king size bed with nothing but the covers on him. Who knows really how long he'll keeping on doing this, it made him sick to his stomach and Law was completely right._

 _His eyes traced the patterns on the ceiling, soon made his eyelids tired. When he felt movement next to him he closed his eyes tighter._

" _Monkey-chan you need to cut off your ties with Croco-man." Doflamingo whispered softly soon followed by a lick to his right ear._

 _Luffy didn't know what to do but to obey what his "master" had commandeered him. Maybe they're both in a middle of a war and he's the key to success? Luffy puffed his cheeks which then felt a vibration on his throat._

" _When are we going after the Revolutionary Army?" Luffy found himself asking. That cause Doflamingo to lift his head up and sigh._

" _Què, no mi amas?"*_

 _There goes Doflamingo's Spanish that he hates the most which he ended up puffing his cheeks for the hundredth times._

 _"In time our plan will be laid out. In a few months The Whitebeard Family will be crushed with nothing left of them, Fufuf."_

* * *

 **Footnote:**

 ***What, do you not love me?"**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N: That took a while to update, my bad! I'll try to update as soon as possible when I have free time.**

 **Anyways I love it when I'm typing about Law cause who doesn't love learning anatomy with Law? Lmao it's usually the skeletal system that I type the most oops..**

 **thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Let's play a little game."_

 _Bellamy twirled around a bat in his hands while walking around a kneeling and blindfolded Luffy._

 _"First sound out of your mouth, Trafalgar gets to make an incision anywhere on your body."_

 _He stated, waiting no longer to swing the bat over to the smaller body. The impact of the hit cause a gruesome crack on the femur, making the youth give a howl of pain._

 _Meanwhile, Law sat down on a chair quite the distance from the pair. Equipment all spread out on a table that made him reach over for the scalpel. A smile played around his lips as soon as he heard that cry of pain. That was his cue to have his little fun. He got up and started approaching the pair, scalpel tight in his hand that he feels it'll break from the pressure._

 _Finally he was in front of that child, he lifted his chin placing the scalpel on the facial pressure point, making a small cut on it. "Make sure he doesn't bleed out." Law said while stepping aside so his colleague can continue on._

 _After a while, the cries of pain were muted but only the sound of bones cracking filled the whole room for a half a day. Bellamy swung the bat towards the lumbar region, causing the smaller body to finally fall forward with a yelp. The bat was again swung but this time to his head for the finish blow. Too bad, the boy lost consciousness before it came._

 _That dumbass hyena._

 _Law thought as he stared down on the floor as blood decorated it. Leaving no space of wood to be identified besides blood and the vessel._

 _"You better have not killed him." The teen said while walking into the pool of blood that surrounds the child._

 _He places a finger onto the carotid artery making sure a pulse was there. Sure enough a slow steady pulse came which let Law breath easily_

 _The heart must have experience too much adrenaline, making blood rush faster than it's usual steady rhythm. That's why that… brat was taking all of the blows making look like nothing. He bets the tricuspid and bicuspid valves are exhausted from their extended workout in the heart._

 _He sighed and walked back to his equipment that's stained with blood. Too bad this wasn't enough to make him calm enough._

* * *

A horrendous shock of a burn and pain sensation spread throughout Luffy's chest as his eyes shot open. Bewildered eyes wonder around the room, expecting darkness and coldness. But that's not what he was greeted with, bright flames danced around his chest cavity.. melting his skin and nerves that caused a great wave of numbness. Muscles contracting under the trauma, and disgusting odor of flesh burning made him crush around with fright written on his face... _what the fuck?!  
_

He spread his arms abovefrom his head but no use. His whole body felt numbed and heavy. Every moment hurt like shit.

"This is the first time I ever seen one of the Donquixote Family member being so scared." A voice startled Luffy even more, his distorted eyes scanned around the darkness.

"Too bad you're restrained, Doflamingo will sure punish you for this, zehahaha?" The silhouette began laughing as shoes clicked against the cement.

Luffy opened his mouth but nothing came out, his throat feels like it's on fire due to the smoke. It was getting hard to breath, each inspiration and expiration the lungs wouldn't function properly. Everything burned like hell.

His body was in even worse shape than his lungs, who knows really if the fire melted down his muscles all the way to his bones. Law would sure be pissed at him. He chuckled slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes for a second to make logic of his situation. He bit down on his bottom lip, ignoring the contracting of his muscles all around his body. His eyes then shot open when he remembered that laugh…

"T-teach..." The voice was weak but yet strong enough that it reached to the silhouette's ears.

"If it isn't the infamous assassinate for the Donquixote Family." Teach said as he approached Luffy, close enough for his face to show from the flames of the fire. "Let's hope you don't burn alive with this spark of fire." Dark lascivious eyes stared into vulnerable and teary eyes before they closed.

"After I heard the rumors I couldn't believe it myself. You're Dragon's little offspring, eh?"

Teach didn't get a response which made him get his S&W .44 Mag out, aiming down on his left foot. When he pulled the trigger he finally got a response by the youth, "Motherfucker!"

"Didn't that flamingo bastard taught you manners? Especially with that cock of his?" Teach inquiries while setting his foot on top of the penetrated hole on his left metatarsal.

The pain was to overwhelming for Luffy that he started to scratch down on the cement floor, breaking his nails in the process. "Doffy.. isn't-" before he could finish his sentence Teach moved his other foot on his chest that made the fire disappear. It took all of Luffy's breath, especially since the foot moved over to his throat. One of his bloody hands reach for the bastard's foot but soon the hand fell down when the owner of the foot added more pressure that was too intense for him to handle.

He was on the verge of unconsciousness maybe even death if oxygen can't go into his brain. That in until they both heard a woman scream from the outside of the room, is he imagining it? Or does she sound just like Baby Five?

"Well, looks like I'll be heading now. Take care _Luffy-chan._.zehahaha." Teach excused himself as he lifted up his now blooded foot off his throat.

"Let us meet each other some other time." With that Teach kicked his head sending him instantly into an inert sleep.

Teach watched the blood flow out of the chest, and landing rhythmically to the cement floor. Each drip made him laugh, mimicking the rhythm of the blood drops. This would have been better if that cunning brat was under him.. just like those times the brat corners his victims with lustful desires.

He pulled out his phone, and dialed a certain number.

"Gather everyone. I have more great news. Especially regarding about Whitebeard."

He then hanged up, making his way to the door and out the room.

* * *

All the commanders, minus Whitebeard and Ace, sat down in the conference table discussing about their _special_ prisoner.

"This better not leak to any reporters, yoi" Marco stated while occupying their father's chair.

"That's not really important right now Marco. We still need to know who he works fo-" Before Izo could finish his sentence Blamenco, sixth division commander, interrupted him.

"My bet is Charlotte Linlin."

"Big Mom doesn't have a son like him or son-in-law." Haruta crossed his arms together and sighed. They're still at square one, not getting any answers especially from the prisoner. This day is sure getting better by each second.

"What about Doflamingo?" Vista insisted as he pulled on the end of his mustache.

The room fell silent for once, silenting agreeing with him.

"Actually I had a theory on why it's him, yoi." Marco placed a pen into his ear as he leaned back into the chair.

"He hasn't been up to anything these last years, but again he has been attacking us but not like he used to, yoi."

"You're right but that could be the Revolutionary Army too Marco. They haven't bothered with us after a long ass time." Izo took a sip of his water before he let a content sigh.

"Maybe he's been planning?" Thatch finally chose to speak up after a long ass day he had with Ace's temper.

"For what like eleven years-"

A frantic knock to the door interrupted their conservation, it almost felt like déjà vu. The owner of the force that was upon the door opened the door with no warning. It was one of their nurses with such a pale ghostly face.

"The prisoner... someone intruded.. so much blood." The nurse fell to her knees, alarming everyone. Each commandeer quickly left their chairs and comfort the nurse.

"It's okay, you can tell us." Haruta wrapped his arms around her, making sure it'll at least give her a sense of warmth..

At first she didn't say anything so no one pushed on it but needed to know as soon as possible on what's happening.

"I was walking to the prisoner's room until I found the guard dead… so much blood."

All the commanders expect for Haruta quickly flee the conference room finding their way to the basement that's currently occupied by none other than _Luffy_.

To say the least she wasn't bantering on what her eyes saw. Literally the hallway was drained with blood and body parts learned like it exploded. None said a word as they continued walking down the hallway until they stopped in front of the open door to the prisoner's room.

Before anyone could enter the room, the scent of the room had reached everyone's nasal cavity.

 _What the fuck_

Was in everyone's mind.

When Marco shined a flashlight at the small room, the sight wasn't too good..

The suppose alive person was dead.. or was he beyond dead.

The scent of burned flesh and mixed chemicals overwhelmed some of the commanders, so only the ones that could at least handle stayed inside.

"Call Chopper!"

* * *

"Someone stop her!" A desperate cry came from a man that was too slow to chase the woman he intended to get.

The woman ran past anyone out in the busy streets of Madrid and into a narrow alley.

"Usopp! Quite your cowering and let's go!" The woman yelled as she placed a hand into her hip.

The said name quickly ran towards her side. "Nami why is it every single time you rob I have to be a decoy?!" Usopp yelled back at Nami, who's already ahead of him.

"Be thankful for not being caught. Plus we still have one more job to do here in Spain before we leave." Nami said confidently, laughing at the last part sending shivers down his own spine.

What is that damn witch up to?

Usopp thought as he sighed and continued to walk behind her.

He shouldn't be surprised anymore, they've been partners for a long time after they joined Baroque Works.

"Has Sir Crocodile send you the address?" Nami asked while looking at fruit carts deciding whether to buy some or not.

Him on the other hand is frantically looking around making sure that the man before wasn't there. He must have lost interest and focusness since Nami had to put her hand on his shoulder so he would pay attention.

"Usopp!"

"Uh no."

"Whatever. Let's just wait for Robin."

Both walk around the city until the sun was finally setting. With beautiful colors such as orange, red and yellow. Making a beautiful scene for Spain that welcomed people to paradise.

As they approached the hotel, their eyes scanned around until they spotted Robin who at the minute is standing next to someone unfamiliar to them.

"It's good seeing you Nami and Usopp. This gentleman will drive us to our next location."

Robin gestures the man who is checking up on his phone, not really interested in them.

"Come on, the young master is waiting for us. And he doesn't like it when we waste his time. Especially now..." He mumbles the last part as he slides his phone into his back pocket.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N: I didn't mean to be on hiatus, like wtf is wrong with me? Ohh btw there's a reason why this chapter is short lol.. anyways I guess we'll be reaching the climax (?), the story itself will be at a faster pace!**

 **thank for the reviews/follows/favorites!**


End file.
